A Dream Of Love
by Yuri no Tenshi
Summary: Sakurako couldn't fake hate for Himawari anymore. At a certain night, a dream turns the blonde's mind upside down. Rated T for safeness. Over 15k views! Enjoy the reading!
1. A Random Walk and The Salty Rice Ball

**Hi! Welcome to my third fanfic! This time for the pairing Himawari/Sakurako. I kind of like this couple because the really fit together. Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri, or its characters. Namori-sama does.**

##########

It was a calm day, while Sakurako was in Himawari's house. Like always, Sakurako just came in without any advice. She used to come by so much that it was very usual. Himawari still get annoyed, though.

"So let's go out to somewhere." Sakurako said trying to look annoyed at Himawari.

"Why this all of a sudden? It's pretty warm outside." Himawari replied.

"Just let's go. I'm not having fun at all in here." Sakurako stated.

Himawari glared at her enemy-friend and sighed.

"It looks like I have no choice. Let's go." Himawari said, grabbing her pouch and heading up to the door, followed by Sakurako.

Already out of Himawari's house, Sakurako was grinning happily.

'Great, we got out.' Sakurako thought while maintaining her look to the front. She did not want Himawari to see her smiling.

However, Himawari was staring intensely at the girl and noticed the change of the mood.

'Is she tricking me into some kind of trap?' Himawari asked herself.

'Best to ask her where were going.' Himawari took her decision.

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" Himawari asked.

"Were just going out to somewhere fun." Sakurako replied, still smiling.

"You should better not be tricking me." Himawari warned.

.-.-.-.

After a lot of time walking through the city, Sakurako stopped. The chestnut haired girl wasn't tired; her potent ears noticed Himawari's stomach growling.

"So you're hungry." Sakurako teased.

"How couldn't I be? We walked randomly through the city to reach nowhere for hours!" Himawari stated visibly irritated.

"So sorry. Then, take this." Sakurako blushed and handed a rice ball to Himawari.

"Rice ball? Did you do it yourself?" Himawari shot a double question.

"Of course I did." Sakurako answered looking away still blushing.

'Ok, Sakurako, keep cool.' Sakurako told herself as she felt the heat on her cheeks.

Himawari's eyes sparked up as she gazed happily at the well made rice ball. It looked perfect, until she gave it a bite.

Himawari's face was of disbelief.

"It's salty." Himawari stated.

"What?" Sakurako had been put out of her thoughts by the blue haired girl's affirmation.

"Why did you put that much of salt in it?" Himawari asked taking some left over rice of her mouth.

"It isn't salty. You're just saying random stuff…" Sakurako glared annoyed at the girl and gave a bite on the rice ball.

One bite was enough to her to notice that she should have been lighter with salt amount.

"See, I told you it was salty." Himawari raised an eyebrow at the girl less annoyed.

"There's enough salt here to repair what a marathoner loses running for a week. It's a festival of salt." Sakurako stated, gazing at the salty rice ball.

"You should prove things before you give then to people, Sakurako." Himawari stated smiling.

##########

**Yay! First chapter is out. I'm doing this based on my interpretations of this couple. Himawari really fits for Sakurako as do Sakurako fit for Himawari. One of my favorite couples. Chapter two will come soon, if I'm encouraged to continue this.**

**So, make my day and send a review? :3**


	2. A Sleepy Girl In The Forest

**This is the second chapter of my fanfic. :3**

**As always, I do not own Yuru Yuri or its characters.**

# #

'Why is she smiling?' Sakurako questioned herself. Wasn't Himawari supposed to be mean to her?

"Well, let's stop to sit somewhere at least. The sun is really burning." Himawari stated looking visibly tired.

"Well… guess I have no choice." Sakurako pouted turning her head to the side and crossing her arms. She could see Himawari looking slightly confused at her, before smiling faintly.

.-.-.-.

A little while later, Sakurako and Himawari walked more than they planned, ending up in the woods. They just wouldn't realize it was very close to their school.

"Sakurako-chan, where are we?" Himawari asked, panting slightly from the long walk.

"Well… um… I have no idea." Sakurako stated.

Himawari's facial expression was of shock. How could Sakurako bring her to somewhere she did not even know?

'Calm down, Himawari. You don't have to punch her.' Himawari tried cleaning her mind; her fists already clenched.

Himawari preferred to stay quiet. Sakurako took the word then.

"Well… apparently we are in the woods." Sakurako said, looking around them. The threes surrounded all the way.

"Sakurako… ugh, I don't care, I need some rest." Himawari stated. Her previous tries to contain her rage were a failure.

Sakurako stared at her friend-enemy.

.-.-.-.

Himawari was already tired of walking. A bench miraculously appeared in the woods.

"At last." Himawari stated clearly relieved.

Sakurako stared at the blue haired girl.

'She really looks so pretty… well… pretty tired.' Sakurako blushed at her own thought.

The blonde sat at the forest bench. The wind poured softly waving her hair.

'I should've known I would end up on this situation.' Himawari thought.

'I can't believe I still came with her.' Himawari mentally did a facepalm.

The mood was of quietness. Not a single word was said by the two. Sakurako was thinking deeply about something for the first time in her life.

'It's so wicked.' Sakurako stated looking down to her knees.

'Himawari looks strangely… She changed in the past years.' The blonde's thought wondered why Himawari looked strange.

'I wonder why she isn't raging at me…' Sakurako thought.

Sakurako sighed in an almost inaudible pitch. Before she could see, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. This did not go un-noticed by Himawari, who quickly looked to the side only to see the blonde's head resting gently on her shoulder.

"How can she sleep in such situation?" Himawari stated in disbelief. A blush stained her face followed by a smile as she saw Sakurako's adorable sleeping expression.

"I guess it cannot be helped." The blue haired girl stated; her previous smile still in her face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Well, this was the second chapter. Help make this panther happy, and send him a review! :3**


	3. The Sweet Dream

Alright, chapter 3 is here. Make sure you read and review… pwease? :3

As always, I do not own Yuru Yuri.

# # #

Sakurako stared at her expression in the mirror. Her eye color wasn't shining like usual.

'Am I sick, or something?' The blonde questioned her self.

Sakurako gave a sigh and headed to her bed. She switched the lights off and allowed her body to fall on the bed.

"I'll just rest and it will be fine tomorrow." Sakurako stated faithfully.

Moments later, the girl closes her eyes falling asleep quickly as she rested gently on her comfy bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The usual bright afternoon of the summer was on its end, later being occupied by a fully clouded scenario. The skies threatened to let the rain pour hard on the city. It was much needed as it did not rain in a very long time._

_A blonde girl stood at a small hill far away from the city, gazing at the skies. She gently touched a nearby tree with her right hand, still gazing at the clouded sky; it was going to rain soon._

_Even if Sakurako stared at the sky, her ears were very accurate to notice footsteps behind her. Soon her nose felt a gradually increasing soft smell of flowers. The girl breathed in the sweet scent._

"_Himawari-chan." Sakurako leaned her head down and closed her eyes, saying her blue haired friend's name. A faint smile formed on her lips._

"_You look so dreamy, but you're still accurate to notice my presence." Himawari stated. _

'_Of course I can. You're always on my mind.' Sakurako's face gained a soft crimson color at her own thought._

_The blonde opened her eyes and turned her gaze to her blue haired friend's face. She could see the bright smile on her tiny lips._

'_They look so soft.' Sakurako thought, her face reddened at the thought of touching them._

_Himawari wore a crown of flowers in her head. She also held one in her hands._

"_Here. I made this for you, Sakurako-chan." Himawari extended her arms to the blonde, who looked to her gift happily._

'_It looks so beautiful.' Sakurako stared at the hand-made gift. There were flowers of various colors and sizes. A sunflower decorated the center space._

_Himawari noticed the happiness on the blonde's smile, as she patiently took the crown from her hands. Sakurako placed it gently on her head adjusting it so the sunflower was in the center. _

_The blue haired girl gazed at the blonde's cute expression._

"_Do you like it?" Himawari asked looking at the girl's eyes._

"_I like it. It's super cute." Sakurako stated. Himawari really did have talent and precision with such kind of crafting, as well as a lot of creativity._

"_Thanks. Even thought it can't match your cuteness." Himawari said gently stroking Sakurako's face._

_The blonde couldn't help but blush at the feeling of Himawari's warm hand stroking her cheek softly. It was impossible to Sakurako to not notice Himawari's tender smile forming on her tiny beautiful lips._

_The mystical aura between them made the blonde girl's heartbeat speed up._

# # #

So this was the third chapter. Send your feedback, so I know what you think about my work. Also, I'll probably be taking more time to post chapters in this upcoming week. I'll be taking school tests the whole week.

- Yuri writing panther. -


	4. Hard Reality

Welcome to the fourth chapter of this fanfic! I would like to say thank you reviewers for the continued support.

And now, to the story!

####

Birds chirped happily in the morning, and a sleeping Sakurako was soon woken up by her alarm's sound.

"Dang." Sakurako shut the alarm off with her hand, not bothering to get out of the covers.

'What a terrible headache.' Sakurako scratched her head softly, running her fingers through her blonde hair as she slowly sat up on the bed.

The girl gazed at the clock. She still had lots of time.

'I'm pretty in time here. I guess I should go take a shower.' Sakurako mentally nodded and headed to the bathroom.

.-.-.-.-.

The blonde girl turned the shower on and tested the water's temperature with her left hand. Sakurako liked to take warm showers even if the day was already warm.

'Why this headache I wonder.' The girl thought a little annoyed. She never used to have headaches, despite sleeping late and waking up early.

'This is unusual.' Sakurako caressed her hair and washed it with shampoo. The warm soapy-water fell down all her body.

'Why I feel so unsecure?' Sakurako asked herself. Her face gained a serious look and any possible hint of a smile disappeared.

Sakurako couldn't feel her body. Sleeping did not heal her tiredness for complete.

"I feel empty." Sakurako stated, her hair falling over her face as she gazed down at the water being drained.

"There is something that I need, and yet, I don't have." Sakurako stated, in realization.

.-.-.-.

After a relaxing shower, Sakurako was finally able to breathe new air. Her emptiness was gone, as the blonde quickly heals herself. The previous sensation is now an uncomfortable pain in the chest.

"Wah, pretty needed this shower really." Sakurako stated.

The girl quickly changed to her uniform and finished drying her long blonde hair. Her bad mood was fading fast, giving place to a lovely one.

"Done. Got to hurry." Sakurako said; talking alone was getting real addictive.

The tension gained with her previous feelings and the memories of the sweet dream faded away as the girl focus on her own objectives.

Sakurako leaved her room, she was incredible set up. Her hair was soft looking due to her brushes and caressing.

"Good morning, sisters." Sakurako stated with a smile.

"Good morning… Sakurako." Both of the Sakurako's sisters stated impressed with the girl's mood.

Sakurako sat on the table and ate her meal quietly. Nadeshiko glared at Sakurako wondering what had turned her so polite.

There wasn't a single speech until Sakurako left for school.

"I'm leaving." Sakurako stated cheerfully.

The door was closed with no response from Sakurako's sisters. They both glared at each other.

"What happened to Sakurako?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"I have no idea. Perhaps she took to much sun in the head yesterday." Hanako said.

Nadeshiko glared at Hanako's random statement.

'This is very… very unusual. It's good to see she is in a good mood, though.' Nadeshiko sighed.

So, this is the fourth chapter. Please be kind to send a review to improve this panther's writing. :D

Chapter five coming asap!


	5. Highspeed Homework!

**Hi! And welcome to chapter 5. I would like to thank every reviewer for the continued support, so thank you all. It is this that makes us writers to keep up with our fanfiction.**

**As always I don't own Yuru Yuri or its characters. **

# # # # #

The school bell suddenly rang signaling that the class was starting. Sakurako managed to get to her seat quickly.

Himawari stared at the girl, and then decided to speak with her.

"Good morning." Himawari stated.

"Good morning, Himawari-chan." Sakurako replied with a soft smile.

'She's smiling at me…' Himawari lowered her head and gazed at her hands; a soft red staining her cheeks.

The teacher started the class. Himawari focused both on the class and on Sakurako. Something about this girl wasn't right.

'There is something different about this girl…' Himawari thought while staring at the blonde. What was happening to her today?

.-.-.-.-.

The class was finally over. Some students headed outside, others to their respective clubs. Sakurako just stood down, packing her materials carefully not to forget anything.

"Hey, when you leave, please close the door for me." The teacher said, already heading up to the door.

"Alright." Sakurako replied.

The sun brightened the whole classroom. Sakurako looked to both sides before unpacking her belongings and opening her books again.

"No one here." Sakurako stated. She headed up to the door and closed it. 'Best to maintain it closed, or else someone will see me.'

The blonde girl sat quiet on her chair, not willing to make any noise. She opened her notebook and focused on the questions prompted. Her eyes opened wide as she wrote on the notebook with her speed gradually increasing. Sakurako was quick to finish the first page, and headed up to the other ones. Her hand speed got amazing fast as she wrote the answers on the blanks.

Finally, the girl finished everything and laid her pencil down on the notebook. She rested her back gently on the chair. Her breathing was really hard due to the excessive speed she used to accomplish her homework.

'I don't know if I'm allowed to do it on school, but I don't care at all.' Sakurako sighed tired from her work.

The girl rested for a good while, until her breath came back to normal. She couldn't even notice she was being observed all the time.

'So… this is definitely odd… she usually does not care about her homework…' A blue haired girl stared at her friend-enemy.

'Oh, she is getting up! Better go away.' Himawari thought rushing away. It's better to her blonde friend to don't know she was being observed.

'Ah… I feel like a stalker now.' Himawari thought.

.-.-.-.

"So, let's head up home." Sakurako stated.

"Ok." Himawari gave the girl a short response before they began walking away of the school building.

They both began walking. Himawari stared at Sakurako's hair floating around because of the wind; the sunset colors made it shine golden.

'What a godly appearance…' Himawari looked down to the floor and warm scarlet-shade tinted her face.

"Did you say anything, Himawari-chan?" Sakurako stopped walking and turned to her blue haired friend. She smiled at the girl who blushed harder.

'Did I say it out loud?' Himawari worriedly asked herself.

"No, I didn't say anything." Himawari replied.

Sakurako's smile widened as she turned and continued her path to home being followed by Himawari.

'Well… I'm happy she is doing it on her own.' Himawari gave a soft smile.

# # # #

**Yea! Fifth chapter is done. I was thinking I wouldn't have time to write at all, due all the tests I'll take this week. But here it is. If you would be so kind, review it and make my day. :3**


	6. What's Happening With You? I

**Author note: Welcome to the Sixth chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Same disclaimer, I don't own Yuru Yuri.**

**# # # # # # **

Himawari waved to Sakurako and entered her home; their houses were pretty close, they just had to cross the street.

"I'm home." The blue haired girl stated. Kaede was quick to receive her older sister.

"Hi, welcome home." Kaede stated with her gaze set on Himawari.

"Thanks, you're such a nice girl." Himawari patted her sister's head. Kaede smiled softly.

"Well, I'll go take a shower, and then I'll see what I'll make for dinner." Himawari stated.

"Ok sister, take your time." Kaede replied smiling.

.-.-.-.

"Thanks for the meal!" Kaede and Himawari stated, after they finished eating.

The younger blue haired girl got up fast as her sister took out the table.

Kaede stared at Himawari for a second, and then decided to talk to her. She had seen her waving for Sakurako, and it was unusual.

"Sis?" Kaede asked.

Himawari suddenly turned her attention to Kaede.

"What is it? Is there something you need?" Himawari asked.

"Well… I saw you waving to Sakurako before… have you two returned to be friends?" Kaede asked her sister.

Himawari stared at her sister defenseless. She was really put up to the wall with just a single phrase. The older Furutani gave a long sigh before starting to speak. Himawari slowly sat at the table again.

"I don't know how to answer this question myself." Himawari stated.

"Huh?" Kaede didn't understand what her sister wanted to say. She nodded softly signaling to Himawari to keep going.

"Well… I mean, she has changed somewhat. She is different from before. She's not arguing with me anymore, and instead of her glares… she is smiling to me! And brightly, not a fake smile. Also, she even did start doing her homework!" Himawari said with a surprised tone in her voice.

Kaede smiled faintly at her sister.

"But isn't it good?" Kaede asked.

Again, Himawari felt like she was on a dead-end; nowhere to run, can't escape.

"Well… it is… I guess." The older blue haired girl stated; a deep red stained her face.

Kaede stared at her sister's expression before speaking.

"It is. Don't you want to be friends with her?" Kaede said softly, noticing the situation she had put her sister in. 'I have to go easier.' Kaede thought.

"Well, that's right. I want." Himawari blushed.

"Then good. It's also pretty great that she started doing her homework. Perhaps she is finally listening to your advices… hmm?" Kaede stated.

'Now I'm sure that age does not mean maturity.' Himawari stated lowering her head a bit. A smile started forming on her lips.

"You're right. I'm happy she finally understood." Himawari smiled brightly to her sister.

Kaede replied her sister's smile and came closer to her. Himawari just smiled happily at the act.

"You know, it's still pretty surprising." Himawari stated.

"I agree." Kaede stated.

"Well… not to mention that she has become quite polite… from day to-night." Himawari stated.

Kaede laughed.

"Why do you laugh?" Himawari asked a little annoyed.

The younger Furutani wiped a tear of her own face, she had laugh way hard. Her stomach was hurting a bit.

"You notice her change of behavior so well, sister. You definitely take a lot of time studying that girl." Kaede stated.

Himawari's face went through a soft pink, then to a hard hue of red that made any tomato feel envious.

"I-it's not l-like that!" Himawari cried. Before she could even try to explain Kaede burst in laughter.

# # # # # #

**Just a surprise chapter :3 Please review to help this writing-panther's work improve! It also makes my day!**


	7. What's Happening With You? II

Welcome to the seventh chapter! I'm going through my exams, but I'll save time to write too. Here goes!

# # # # # # #

Nadeshiko sat alone at the sofa while reading a book. She changed her sitting position many times, only to realize she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

The blonde sighed and closed her book. It was being really impossible to focus on it. The strange feeling on the air was really getting her annoyed.

She got up and placed her book on a nearby table. Nadeshiko headed up stairs, and reached Sakurako's room. After a while of staring at the door, she sighed and knocked.

"Hey, are you there?" Nadeshiko stated.

"I'm here. Enter in, sister." Sakurako replied. The softness of her voice sent a shiver down the older blonde's spine.

'What's happening to her?' Nadeshiko asked herself while opening the door.

The girl entered her sister's room and paced around. A little while after, she sat at Sakurako's bed.

"Sister?" Sakurako asked; her sister's behavior wasn't much of normal.

Nadeshiko left out a long sigh and began speaking.

"What got you that happy all of a sudden?" The older Oomuro asked.

Sakurako stared at the ceiling for a while, and then placed a finger on her chin. Before she could reply, Nadeshiko interrupted.

"Please be honest." Nadeshiko stated.

A silence stood between them. Sakurako sighed and began speaking.

"There is something." Sakurako stared.

"What do you mean?" The older blond questioned her sister.

"Something I need." Sakurako stated.

Nadeshiko stared at Sakurako expression and remained silent.

"And I need it so much." Sakurako said.

"Do you know what it is?" Nadeshiko stated breaking her earlier silence.

"It's pretty vague for me. I don't know at all." Sakurako sighed and turned her gazed away of her sister's face.

Sakurako lowered her head down close to her knees as she covered it with her hands.

"Sakurako…" Nadeshiko gazed at the girl.

"I thought doing homework would help me distract a bit… but it didn't. This strange feeling won't go away!" Sakurako cried.

Nadeshiko sat up and ran to Sakurako. She hugged the girl closer to her on a tight embrace. The blonde patted the younger Oomuro's back.

"Calm down, Sakurako." Nadeshiko stated.

"How can I!? Do you know how this feeling is? It's confuse and distorted! It pains so much, sister" Sakurako's voice tone was now heavy; tears rolled down her cheeks, ending up falling on her sister's back.

The younger blonde sobbed and cried.

Nadeshiko tried thinking what had put the girl to such a situation. Sakurako's behavior has changed from day to-night.

'Her behavior… changed quickly.' Nadeshiko thought while still holding tightly Sakurako in her arms.

Nadeshiko's worried look vanished. Her eyes opened wide in realization.

'That's it! A dream, it was a dream!' Nadeshiko softened the embrace with Sakurako.

"Sakurako… I think I do know what is making you feel that way…" The blonde stated.

"And what is it? Please tell me!" Sakurako cried.

"Have you been dreaming recently?" Nadeshiko finally stated.

Sakurako gazed vaguely at an unknown place. Her eyes widened as the memories of her previous dream shot up in her mind.

.-.-.-.-.

"_But it is no match for __**your**_ cuteness." _Himawari stated smiling warmly at the blonde girl._

.-.-.-.-.

There was a long moment of silence until Nadeshiko decided to break it.

"Hmm… Sakurako?" Nadeshiko waved a hand in front of Sakurako's face. 'Oh… is she still there?'

A tear rolled down the younger Oomuro's cheek.

"Could you stay with me this night, until I sleep?" Sakurako asked, lowering her head down.

Nadeshiko stared at Sakurako before giving a soft sigh.

"Of course I can." Nadeshiko stated.

Sakurako gave her sister a faint smile before heading to her bed.

**# # # # # # #**

**So this was the seventh chapter. Reviews are greatly welcome. :3**


	8. Peace & Oversleep

**Welcome to the chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Yuru Yuri or its characters are not mine.**

# # # # # # # #

It was another bright morning as the sun was already up. The blonde girl was also already awake, heading up to another school day.

"Wah." Sakurako yawned, rubbing the sleep of her eyes. 'I should get going.'

Sakurako headed up to the bathroom, and turned the water on. She checked its temperature only to see it was pretty warm; just as she liked. The blonde really hated to bathe in cold water, even in the heat of summer.

The girl entered the shower, after throwing her used clothes on a nearby basket. Sakurako closed her eyes as the warm water drops hit her skin.

'It feels so great.' Sakurako let out a relieved sigh. The warmth felt really relaxing; Sakurako felt the sleep getting off of her while her energy was being constantly replenished.

She applied soap to her hands and started to wash her hair. The warmth of the water made a nearby glass door get full of little water drops.

.-.-.-.

"So pleasing." Sakurako stated leaving the bathroom with a towel for covering her body and another for drying her hair.

Her calm, lovely expression was quickly changed to a surprised one. She could see her sister still sleeping on the bed.

'How unusual' Sakurako thought. It was really unusual to see her sister still sleeping as she was always the first to wake up.

The blonde sighed, and decided to go get her clothes. 'She is sleeping anyways.' Sakurako said confidently her sister was in the world of dreams.

She managed to let her towel fall. Quickly, the girl equipped her underwear followed by her school uniform. She gazed at a nearby yellow clock. She still had lots of time.

'I should've slept more.' Sakurako thought.

The blonde girl sat at the stool in front of a mirror and grabbed a hairbrush from the nearby desk. She patiently caressed her hair while her sister was still sleeping soundly.

Sakurako finished her hair, and landed the hairbrush on desk. 'It's for the best; I have to wake her up.' Sakurako nodded to herself. She moved closer to her sister, and landed a hand on the older blonde's shoulder.

"Sister, wake up." Sakurako spoke softly.

Nadeshiko slowly opened her eyes managing to sit on the bed. She stretched and yawned.

"Good morning." Nadeshiko stated rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

"So you slept with me, huh?" Sakurako smiled to the older girl.

"Well… let's say I was really worried and decided to stay here." Nadeshiko said while blushing softly.

Sakurako stared at her sister before breaking the silence. "You're such a nice sister." The younger blonde smiled warmly.

Nadeshiko gazed down while blushing hard. 'Yea, I _slept _with her…' She thought.

"But you should hurry up." Sakurako stated pointing to a nearby clock.

'She is even bossing me.' Nadeshiko sighed and gazed at the clock. "Better start moving." The older blonde stated.

# # # # # # # #

**I'm finally finished with my tests and now I've got plenty of time to write. Perhaps I'll be doing a 'chapter-a-day' thing…. But only if you review and show me what you think :3**


	9. Sakurako's Daydream

Hi everyone. Sorry for not following my chapter-a-day mote. I ran into some troubles. But here it is :3

「ゆるゆり」はわたしのしごとじゃない。.

# # # # # # # # #

"Good morning." Himawari greeted the younger Oomuro. As their houses were pretty close, and as Sakurako was early, Himawari decided to wait her to walk school together.

"Good morning, Himawari-chan." Sakurako smiled warmly to her blue haired friend.

"You're early." Himawari smiled back to the blonde.

"Yes. I don't know, but I woke up way early." Sakurako stated scratching her head.

'Hehehe…' Himawari shot an evil smile at Sakurako. "Tell me, you just fell from bed don't you?" The blue haired girl teased the blonde.

"No, I didn't." Sakurako replied calmly with a shy smile.

"I know…" Himawari grinned at her blonde friend as they both headed up to the school.

.-.-.-.-.

The bell soon rang signaling the class was over for lunch break. Most of the students screamed "Lunch break!" happily.

"Let's have lunch together~" Sakurako stated. As soon as she realized her singing-like voice tone her cheeks were tinted with a faint red. Of course, this did not go un-noticed by the bluenette.

'She can be so adorable sometimes…' Himawari lowered her head blushing softly. She then gazed at the blushing blonde.

"All right, let's go." Himawari replied smiling warmly.

The two girls quickly left the classroom heading up to the school camps. They sat near a tree.

"Itadakimasu!" The girls said in unison.

After finishing her meal, Himawari grabbed a can of grape juice.

"I did not know you liked grape juice." Sakurako smiled at the girl.

"I do, its taste is awesome and it's one of my favorite fruits." Himawari stated. She noticed the intense stare of the blonde. "Do you want some?" Himawari offered the juice politely.

"Oh no, thank you." Sakurako blushed as she noticed she was staring.

Himawari closed her eyes and took a few sips of her juice being stared at by Sakurako.

Sakurako lowered her gazed with a blush. She couldn't help but stare at Himawari's lips. Something was really interesting about them in all their completeness. 'Tiny and soft…' Sakurako thought. The girl was drowning at her thoughts until the images of her earlier dreams about Himawari and she crossed her mind. The look of softness in the girls lips was really tempting Sakurako to touch them.

'This girl is a dream…' Sakurako thought out of the blue. The girl blushed hard as she realized what she just thought. 'Oh… what are you thinking, Sakurako? She is your friend, and that's all. Stop thinking such!' Sakurako shook her head.

"Sakurako-chan? Are you ok?" Himawari's soft words took Sakurako of her daydreams.

"Ah, I'm fine." Sakurako stated quickly recovering herself.

"I see… you looked a little down." Himawari stated; it was impossible not to notice Sakurako was in deep thoughts.

"Well… I just noticed Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan haven't been coming to have lunch with us in a good time." Sakurako stated.

"You're right." Himawari nodded in agreement. "What has happened to them?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I don't know at all… they've grown really close recently." Sakurako stated.

"Yes. But I think it is ok. Perhaps they're just busy…" Himawari replied scratching her head a little.

"Busy…" Sakurako repeated the girl's last word. Before Himawari could reply, the bell rang and they returned quietly to their classes.

# # # # # # # # #

**So, this was the ninth chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Send your comment and help this panther's writing improve! **


	10. Sakurako's Daydream II

**Welcome to the tenth chapter! I did not expect to get so much reviews and views on this, so, thanks for the great support. This story will only keep going based on the opinions of the readers. :3**

# # # # # # # # # #

"So, this is all for today." A tall, black-haired man finished the class. "You may go to your clubs now."

The bell to end the class rang, and the students got out. Himawari was quick to get out and head to the Student Council room. However, Sakurako managed to stay behind.

"Please close the doors when you leave." The teacher said hurrying outside.

'Alright.' Sakurako shot an evil smirk. The teachers haven't still noticed why Sakurako was always the last to leave.

'Time to start.' The blonde stated starting to do her homework as soon as the teacher was out of earshot.

.-.-.-.

Sakurako closed her book and sighed tired. She was finally finished with her homework. She quickly packed her materials and left the classroom.

The blonde looked for both sides looking for any other presence than hers. Nothing found.

'Just as planned.' Sakurako smirked evilly satisfied that her outcome was according to the plan.

As always, the teachers did not notice she was doing her homework on school. Of course, it was possible to do it anywhere, but the girl liked to risk. The teachers wouldn't mind it at all.

She patiently walked to the student council room. Opening the door she greeted.

"Hi everyone!" Sakurako stated with a simple voice tone.

The blonde looked in the entire room only to find there wasn't a single soul in here. It was totally desert.

'How wicked.' Sakurako frowned. She wondered why Himawari wasn't here as well. "She would still stay even in a situation like this…" Sakurako stated as Himawari began wandering her thoughts.

'This girl won't get out of my mind…' Sakurako sighed turning to get out of the room. However, she wasn't expecting a certain blue haired girl to be right behind her.

"Kya!~" Sakurako screamed dropping her backpack on the floor falling along with it. On the fall Sakurako hit her head on the student council's door.

"Ouch, this hurts!" Sakurako cried. "Are you trying to kill me?"

The blue haired girl stared at the blonde without knowing what to answer.

"You can't get scared. While I walked here I made lots of noise!" Himawari frowned.

"Probably because your boobs are enhancing your hearing!" Sakurako stated. She really didn't hear anything.

"No. You're the one who should stop daydreaming around!" Himawari stated with an angry tone.

"There is no way I can get you-" Sakurako cut her phrase harshly as she realized what she was going to say. She stared at Himawari who lessened her frown.

"-You what?" Himawari questioned.

Sakurako's face went from a soft red to a deep scarlet color in the fraction of a second. Saying too much was really not helpful. She mentally slapped herself for what she said.

"It's nothing." Sakurako turned her gaze away from Himawari for hiding her deep scarlet blush. "You're a booby monster and that's all." Sakurako tried evading the subject. It was useless; Himawari did already realize what Sakurako meant.

'She's so cute.' Himawari's cheeks gained a deep shade of scarlet as she turned her gaze down to the floor. It was impossible to contain a shy smiled that threatened to form in her lips.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" Himawari smiled offering her hand to Sakurako.

"O-of course I am!" Sakurako flushed an even harder shade of red at Himawari's gesture.

# # # # # # # # #

**So… read and review please? :3**


	11. Reconsideration

**Welcome to the eleventh chapter! Thanks for all the feedback you readers are giving me. It helps me so much to improve and write the chapters. ^-^**

**I'm going to put a universal disclaimer in my profile… but while I don't do it… Yuru Yuri isn't mine.**

# # # # # # # # # # #

The school day was finally over. Students sat down for resting while others headed to their houses. Himawari was one of those going home, followed by Sakurako.

The walk to home was quiet. Himawari was doing every of her moves in auto as her mind was entirely focused in a certain blonde.

The blonde in question was her childhood friend Oomuro Sakurako. Himawari still remembered the sweet girl Sakurako used to be. And she also still remembered all those strange sensations on her chest that came every time the blonde smiled to her.

However, all those feelings vanished away harshly as both of them grew up; especially when Sakurako came to her and declared them as rivals. Himawari felt the brightness of her own eyes fade as if something in her heart was really wrong. An aching pain still remained all those years while she pretended to hate Sakurako while she didn't. She did it so much, but it still wouldn't become natural; it was faking after all. All the pain and the tension made Himawari's feelings for Sakurako fade completely.

But now, things have once again changed. For Himawari, Sakurako was like a storm. You never know how much it can change; for good or for bad.

Luckily, Sakurako had changed for good. First by starting following Himawari's advices – even if her feelings faded, she still cared about the blonde girl. Then she started to be sweet for her.

'She used to be so sweet… then she turned sour. But now she is sweet again.' Himawari's focus on the walk was completely faded as her mind was too busy thinking about Sakurako.

"She looks upset." Sakurako murmured to herself. Or Himawari was really sad, or she was so deep in thoughts to talk about anything. 'I wonder why she is staying so quiet…' Sakurako thought.

.-.-.-.-.

They both reached their houses which were really close to each other. Himawari stopped walking; she turned slowly to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Bye, Sakurako." Himawari stated. The dreamingly sound on her voice was quickly noticed by Sakurako.

The blonde frowned slightly at her blue haired friend. She stared at the other girl looking for any explanations of her sad gaze.

"You look a little down… Himawari." Sakurako stated.

"It's not true. I'm just tired." Himawari replied.

"Is it something I did?" Sakurako asked completely ignoring her friend's earlier reply.

"It's nothing to do with you." Himawari glared.

"You can't lie to me. You've been in so deep thoughts while we walked home." Sakurako replied.

Himawari sighed and turned her gaze away. "It's just nothing, Sakurako." Himawari shot a smile at the girl.

The blonde pouted at totally disapproving Himawari's fake smile. She managed to move her right hand on Himawari's forehead who flushed scarlet as soon as she felt Sakurako's hand.

"S-Sakurako?" Himawari asked.

"I think you do have a fever." Sakurako replied frowning slightly.

"No, I'm pretty fine." The bluenette stated.

Sakurako's frown turned more intense. "You're not. Can I sleep over tonight?" Sakurako asked.

The blonde smiled evilly inside while she gave a worried gaze at Himawari; sort like those a mom would shot at her child. 'Say no and you'll be telling me that something is wrong.' Sakurako thought; the blonde was really smart enough to put Himawari at the situations she desired when she felt she was being tricked.

"Well… I guess I have no choice." Himawari sighed and gave up. "You can come tonight." Himawari stated.

Sakurako smiled brightly at her blue haired friend. 'I won.' Sakurako thought.

# # # # # # # # # #

**So, this is a surprise chapter. I plan on doing my chapter-a-day style, but I really felt like I had to write this and post it today. **

**For next chapters, grab a box of tissues. ;) Read and Review is always welcome. :3**


	12. Unexpected Situation!

The chapter Twelve is here! Welcome to read it. :)

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"I'm home." Sakurako stated as she entered home and took her shoes off, placing it on the floor. She headed to the kitchen only to find there wasn't anyone.

"Why people keep disappearing?" Sakurako stated. Again, talking alone was really getting addictive.

The blonde glanced nearby the kitchen heading to the fridge. Before she could even reach it, she noticed a paper lying on the table. She patiently took it on her hands and started reading.

'Dear Sakurako,

I went for shopping with Hanako, so we won't be home for now. It's your turn to cook.

Your sister Nadeshiko.'

"Curse you!" Sakurako shouted. She mentally slapped her self; she would have to hurry or she wouldn't be able to go to Himawari's house.

"It keeps getting on my way. Better hurry up." Sakurako said.

Knowing they would never let her go without doing it, she looked on the fridge for leftovers, but there wasn't anything. The blond was definitely going to need cooking something new. Sakurako sighed and went for washing her hands. Then, she looked for things she could use. The fridge was empty.

"Shoot! How I'm going to do this ever?" Sakurako shook her head annoyed.

'I'm hopeless.' Sakurako thought, letting her body fall on a nearby chair. She cupped her own head with her hands as she almost gave up.

'Please, my guardian angel, help me get out of this trouble!' Sakurako prayed. Seconds after it, nothing happened.

'I knew it.' Sakurako thought.

"Darn it, why they have to eat everything?" The blonde stated already angry. "I should tell Himawari I won't be able to go anymore." Sakurako stated. She placed a hand on her chest as a heavy pain hit her. To her mind came the image of her blue haired friend's bright smile.

After a good while of staring at nowhere, as her mind only could think about how beautiful Himawari's smile was, the girl closed her eyes, and clenched her fist.

"This is a challenge!" Sakurako stood up fast as energy came back to her fully.

She opened the fridge harshly and looked to a place her sisters wouldn't have noticed so easily.

"Ha! There it is. I'm going to make it." The blonde girl shot a smile of victory.

.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako stared at her creation proudly and smiled victorious. If for some miracle, she found tuna cans lying nearby. She then moved the food for a safe place and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote the message as fast as she could and ran to her room to get her things.

Leaving her home, she crossed the street and rang the bell of Himawari's house. As quick as wind, Kaede came to see who was here.

"Hi!" Sakurako smiled to Kaede who replied her smile.

"We were waiting for you, Sakurako." Himawari appeared at Kaede's side also smiling warmly.

"Sorry for the waiting. My sisters were not in home, and it was my turn to cook." Sakurako replied scratching her head in embarrassment. Himawari cheeks were stained by a soft shade of scarlet.

'She is so cute…' Himawari thought still smiling to the blonde.

"Say no more. You may enter now." Himawari finished.

"Excuse me." Sakurako stated politely entering the house.

.-.-.-.

'Dear sisters of mine,

I found nothing on the fridge, except for a few cans of tuna and some leeks, so I made negitoro for dinner. I hope you like it, I tried my best. Also, I'm sleeping at Himawari's house, so I'll have dinner there.'

Nadeshiko stared at the white paper with Sakurako's lettering and smirked.

"Negitoro?" The older Oomuro said.

Hanako stared at the older blonde and sighed. "I hope it is good." Hanako stated.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yay! Heading to the Sleepover chapter! Don't forget to prepare your tissues, and your heart! :)

I appreciate your review, so please, type your comment and click that blue button!


	13. Soft Night of Kaede's Provocations

Welcome to the thirteen chapter of this fanfic. I want to thank everyone for the views, reviews and favs!

- Negitoro? I see what you did there.

Me: Negitoro FTW!

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Make yourself at home." Kaede smiled at the blonde.

"You're a nice girl." Sakurako petted the younger Furutani's head.

It was already night time. Sakurako convinced Himawari to let her sleepover at her home – quite a long time since she didn't. But it wasn't the only reason that motivated Sakurako to do so. The blonde's investigations reached a conclusion that Himawari had some sort of fever; of course, the older Furutani always said no.

However, Sakurako managed to win over the girl. Himawari blushed hard when Sakurako's hand touched her face so intimately. If Himawari said no again, she would be declaring something was really not ok with her.

.-.-.-.

After their dinner was finished, Kaede sat up while her sister and Sakurako took the table. Himawari managed to take everything from the table while the blonde girl washed the dishes.

'This is going to be a soft night. Hehehe.' Kaede gazed down the floor and smirked softly.

The younger blue haired girl was certain it was going to be awesome. 'They will finally realize it.' Kaede thought, a shy smile formed in her small lips.

Himawari was gazing at Kaede and could notice the young girl's smile.

"You're happy?" Himawari stated petting her sister's head.

"So much." Kaede replied smiling even brighter to the older blue haired girl.

Sakurako finished the dishes. She carried a white piece of cloth for drying her hands while she glanced and walked closer to the sisters.

Kaede giggled softly before bursting up in laughter.

"Why all this laughing?" Sakurako gazed on the sisters while smiling softly.

Kaede managed to recover and stop laughing. She wiped a tear of her eye that came with the excessive laughing.

"You know, it's like we are playing house, and I am the daughter of you both." Kaede grinned from ear to ear.

Himawari and Sakurako stared expressionless at Kaede before their faces flushed a deep shade of scarlet that could put any top-of-line tomato to shame.

Kaede smiled wider as she saw the expressions of the two girls that wouldn't stop blushing. She decided she had gone a little too far.

"It's just a joke. Don't take it too serious." Kaede tried to calm the mood.

She stared at the two girls that did not move a second. 'Are them in some kind of trance?' Kaede asked herself.

Himawari petted Kaede's head. "Just stop joking and go to bed ok?" The older Furutani smiled softly.

Kaede yawned agreeing to Himawari's order. 'All right, mom.' Kaede teased only to see Himawari's cheeks redden again.

"Have a good night, sister." Kaede teased the girl once again before leaving the kitchen and heading up to her room.

However, Sakurako stood in the same position from before, not having made a single move at all. Her gaze was set deep on nowhere as her mind was in deep thoughts.

.-.-.-.-.

'_Kaede is the kind of girl that gets to critical points sometimes.' Sakurako thought._

_A part of her wanted to say no, and throw everything away. But while that a part of her wanted to agree with it and to say it out loud. Those parts battled constantly to see which one would prevail. Honestly, the blonde did not know which way to choose. She was completely lost._

'_Be honest, Sakurako.' An image of her sister Nadeshiko flowed throughout her mind before everything went dark._

.-.-.-.-.

"Sakurako?" Himawari called the girl.

She giggled softly looking at the blonde girl.

"Come on, it was just a joke." The blue haired girl patted Sakurako's back. Getting no response for the blond she shook her gently.

"Are you still there?" Himawari stated.

The bluenette noticed the sleepy girl's soft breathing and could easily guess the blonde had fallen asleep.

"I can't believe it." Himawari shook her head in disbelief.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Please review! It's always welcome. :)

It rained lots so I had to shut of the computer. I couldn't finish the chapter yesterday, so I'm now posting it.

Chapter 14 coming soon! Stay tuned.


	14. Sakurako's Pleasing View

**Beginning the fourteenth chapter!**

**Thanks for all the support! ~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari picked up Sakurako on her arms and headed upstairs. She held the girl softly while she walked to her room. Sakurako's body happened to be so easy to carry all of a sudden – Himawari did not know from where her strength came.

She managed to open the door slowly not willing to wake the blonde up. The blue haired girl closed the door gently with her feet and glanced at her room. The blonde's visits had become so usual that Himawari already had a futon lying nearby. This night, in special, she had prepared it for receiving Sakurako.

Himawari checked if everything was right with the futon before slowly lying Sakurako's body on it. She watched as the blonde breathed in slowly.

'She is sleeping so peacefully.' Himawari smiled while gazing at the blonde.

Sakurako looked so adorable that Himawari couldn't help but to caress the girl's cheeks gently. Like a reaction to the blue haired girl's warm touch, Sakurako sighed softly, pleased. A faint smile formed on the blonde's lips.

'Oh no, did I woke her up?' Himawari's facial expression quickly changed to a worried one as she managed to stay as quiet as possible. Sakurako's sleeping expression was so beautiful she did not want to wake her up.

Himawari sighed relieved as Sakurako was still sleeping. The girl looked so happy it made the blue haired girl smile once again.

"How can you be so adorable?" Himawari whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

.-.-.-.

After a while of staring at the sleeping girl, Himawari decided to take a quick shower. She had already taken one, but as the night was too warm it was better to refresh herself with another one.

'She is still sleeping soundly.' Himawari gave a quick glance to Sakurako before entering the bathroom closing the door slowly not to make any noises. She then started the shower, and let the water run for a little. It was just on the point – not warm, not cold. Himawari quickly undressed and entered the shower.

The girl let out a pleased sigh as the water hit her skin quickly refreshing her. She then ran her fingers through her long blue hair. The shower was really getting refreshing.

'Hmm… Sakurako haven't taken a shower yet…' Himawari thought; the blonde looked so in a hurry when she arrived at her house that she could easily guess she did not even had the time to take a shower.

'It probably was her turn to cook.' Himawari thought as guessing why Sakurako got a little late. The blonde was never a good cook. She could still remember that salty rice ball from days ago.

'So careless. She could've made it well if she hadn't turned the whole salt cup on it.' Himawari sighed and started to wash hey hair and then her body.

.-.-.-.-.

While Himawari was distracted with her shower, Sakurako opened her eyes slowly. With her vision still adjusting, she managed to sit.

"How did I end up here?" Sakurako mumbled to herself.

Sakurako gazed at the place she was. 'Oh, Himawari's room.'

There wasn't any sign of Himawari, and the light was still on. Sakurako started to get worried. Was Himawari ok?

'What a shame. I came just to care of her and I end up sleeping all of a sudden…' Sakurako mentally slapped herself worried about her friend.

All of Sakurako's worries were cut off abruptly as she heard the bathroom's door crack open; a soft and lovely scent coming out along with the blue haired friend.

"Relaxing." Himawari sighed once again pleased. She then gazed at the side only to see Sakurako staring at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?" Himawari placed a hand at her hip.

Sakurako blushed hard at Himawari's move. The blue haired girl did not notice the only thing she wore was a towel.

"H-Himawari… y-you're still in a towel" Sakurako pointed to Himawari with her cheeks reddening even more.

Himawari looked down at and blushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment. "Don't look!" Himawari nearly shouted.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

So this is the chapter 14. Sorry for then lateness for posting it. Things are being a little rough around here. I'll stop following the 'chapter-a-day' for until everything is back to normal. I'll post chapter 15 asap.

**~Yuri Writing Panther**


	15. Nosebleed!

**Hi again! Welcome to the fifteenth chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. :3**

**I have to remind, Yuru Yuri isn't mine! :)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"So, can I enter now?" Sakurako asked annoyed; Himawari had pulled her out of the room because of her lack of clothing. The blue haired girl did not realize until it was told that she was still wearing a towel which gave Sakurako a great vision of the Furutani's developed body.

There wasn't an answer, and Sakurako decided to knock.

"Hey, are you still there?" Sakurako knocked angrily at the door. "That's plenty of time you take to wear clothes!"

There was a loud crack and the door opened showing an already fully clothed Himawari.

"Can't you just stop screaming? Kaede is sleeping." Himawari whispered signaling to the girl to speak in a lower voice tone.

"Ok, ok… sorry." Sakurako sighed.

"Then enter in." Himawari opened the door motioning to the blonde enter.

To Sakurako it wasn't necessary much time to notice Himawari had been using a different perfume; this time, it smelled like cherries.

Sakurako's mind began drifting on thoughts as the sweet scent flooded her nostrils.

'This girl's body really fit with its scent…' Sakurako thought.

Before the blonde could see, a tiny trail of blood left her nose. The blue haired girl was quick to notice.

"Sakurako, you're bleeding!" Himawari cried.

"Ah, sorry." Sakurako tried cleaning the blood with her hand but got stopped by Himawari.

"Seriously… I'm going to get a tissue." Himawari shook her head in disbelief. The blonde couldn't simply just go and use a hand for cleaning it away.

Sakurako stared at Himawari, blood still dripping from her nose. The blue haired girl quickly passed a tissue to the girl.

"Here, take this." Himawari stated.

"Thanks." Sakurako started to clean her nose.

'I wonder why she had a nosebleed.' Himawari thought unaware of Sakurako's reason to nosebleed.

.-.-.-.

A little while later, Sakurako stopped bleeding after she had already used several tissues.

"Sorry. My nose wouldn't stop bleeding." Sakurako apologized as seeing the great amount of used tissues.

"Don't worry. It's fine for me as long as you're fine." Himawari stated.

There was no reply by Sakurako's part other than a soft blush on her cheeks.

Himawari quickly turned her gaze to the side when she saw the blonde's cheeks reddening. Her heart started to calm down, less worried now that Sakurako had stopped bleeding.

"You've lost pretty much blood." Himawari sighed.

"That's right…" Sakurako stated embarrassed at her earlier thoughts. 'Hmm… I must be turning into a girl like Chitose…' She sighed softly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Himawari asked gazing deep at the Oomuro's eyes.

"I'm pretty fine… It's just that I'm the one who came to take care of you and I end up in a situation like this…" Sakurako gazed down.

"Take care of me?" Himawari's eyes opened widely in surprise.

"Yea, don't you remember you had a fever?" Sakurako replied.

"I did not have any fever." Himawari said bluntly.

"You had. Did it ever lessen?" Sakurako touched Himawari's forehead gently with her right hand only to see the girl blushing.

"I don't have a fever." Himawari stated.

"How couldn't you? You're pretty warm!" Sakurako questioned.

"The day is already warm, so it's easy to get heated up. And when did you start to care so much about me?" Himawari stated.

There was a silence on the air for a few seconds before the blonde managed to speak. The two girls were pretty close to each other in a very intimate position.

"I always did!" Sakurako cupped the blue haired girl's face with her hands. Sakurako meant her voice tone to appear normal, but it ended up being a little more emotional than she had planned.

Himawari's cheeks reddened feeling the girl's soft hands cupping her face. The blonde stared at Himawari analyzing her face not minding the so intimate position they were on.

"You're all red… Himawari." Sakurako gazed deep at the girl's eyes. Then she suddenly realized that her face was just a few centimeters away of Himawari's and her cheeks reddened.

# # # # # # # # # #

**A little late but here it is. I'm planning on returning to my chapter a day style on chapter 16 or 17. Of course, only if the readers want to see what happens in the next chapters. So, send a review! :3**

**~Yuri Writing Panther**


	16. Relaxing Shower and a Flashback

**Welcome to the sixteenth chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. And always, thanks for the support! :)**

**Yuru Yuri isn't mine.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

After a while of showering herself, what to Himawari seemed very unusual as the blonde was always quick with showering, the blonde girl finally left the bathroom already wearing her pajamas.

The girl was really tense before. She needed a shower to recover herself – and it was really recovering and refreshing. Sakurako slowly dried her hair long blonde hair as paced out of the bathroom, closing its door.

The blue haired girl stared at Sakurako who looked completely refreshed and happy. It was different from what Himawari had ever noticed on the girl; the blonde never had such happiness on her face, expressed in a big smile.

After a lot of stares by Himawari's part, she decided to speak with the blonde.

"Why all this smiling?" Himawari questioned the blonde.

Sakurako stopped drying her own hair and turned her gaze to Himawari. She gave a long relieved sigh.

"I'm once again full of energy. I was feeling a bit of headache a while earlier." Sakurako replied.

Himawari gazed at Sakurako who quickly restarted on drying her blonde hair. As far as she knew Sakurako, the girl never had a headache in much long time. 'Is she in pain?' Himawari thought.

The blonde finished drying her hair and placed her bright white towel to the side.

Himawari gazed at Sakurako only to see the blonde girl was starting to brush her hair. The blue haired girl gazed down smiling. 'She is going to sleep… why ever she would brush her hair?' The girl thought. It was impossible for her to smile at how Sakurako could be adorable sometimes.

'…I miss her old self much…' Himawari gave out a sigh in an almost inaudible tone.

Glancing to Sakurako, the older Furutani decided to help her. "Want help with it?" Himawari pointed to Sakurako's hair.

The blonde smiled brightly at Himawari only to see the girl cheeks redden a bit as she replied the smile.

"If you want to" Sakurako replied.

The blonde allowed Himawari to sit behind her very close. The blue haired girl took the hairbrush handed by Sakurako and started caressing the blonde's silky hair. Sakurako could notice Himawari's gentle and careful touch instantly.

'Wasn't we supposed to be enemies?' Sakurako questioned herself.

It was a question Sakurako couldn't answer herself. She did not believe Himawari would be able to give the answer as well. Since when did Himawari start to be nice to her?

The images from her past started to roam through her mind. It showed how they sweet to each other.

Off the many images and flashbacks that came in her mind she was just not expecting one in particular…

.-.-.-.

"_So, if you sign here we will both be the bride!" Sakurako stated giving a reassuring smile to the blue haired girl._

_Himawari eyes stopped giving out tears as she instantly brightened her mood. She took the pen the blonde girl peacefully offered to her and headed in for signing the paper. The girl smiled proud after she wrote her name in it. It was done, they were now 'married'._

"_Now we are married!" Himawari stated happily. _

_Sakurako gazed at Himawari's face and smiled warmly._

"_I love you, Himawari." Sakurako inclined her head to the side smiling while a soft shade of red stained her cheeks._

_Himawari, who had suddenly brightened her mood after signing the paper, replied the girl's soft smile with a big grin. "**I love you** too, _**Sakurako**_." Himawari stated embracing the girl in her arms. _

.-.-.-.-.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Please send your opinion to me! It means so much to me, and helps this yuri-writer to improve its writing! :3**


	17. Memories

**Welcome to the 17th chapter! I would like to thank everyone for the support with the reviews! You have no idea how it makes me happy and help me write/improve!**

**~To the sleepover!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari was caressing the blonde's hair gently and softly; her hand being cautious with every movement and with every stroke from the hairbrush. She couldn't mess Sakurako's hair. However, the focus of the blue haired girl was doing its work perfectly as she was able to do every move with a great precision.

The smile present on Himawari's face wouldn't ever go out. She did definitely like how Sakurako turned out to be more girly with the time; a soft shade of scarlet tinted her cheeks as she was so close to Sakurako.

Himawari wasn't aware Sakurako's smile had long faded into a thoughtful expression.

.-.-.-.-.

"_I love you, Sakurako." _

.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako refused to believe her own mind. What did she just remember? Did she really do it, like she did in that memory? Oh my, was it even a memory? Wasn't it just her imaginations?

Sakurako's mind was flooded with thoughts as these three words kept echoing through her mind. She couldn't believe it at all, even it seeming so…

'Natural…' The blonde-haired girl thought.

Sakurako was unsure if it was real, or if it was just her imagination. But to her, it could be more real than just a product of her thoughts. It couldn't have touched her so much if was just an imagination.

The blonde sighed and finally reached her own conclusion. It happened, it definitely was real. It was a part of her past.

Himawari noticed the blonde's sigh and stopped brushing the girl's hair.

"What is it?" Himawari questioned keeping her smile on her face.

"It's nothing, really." Sakurako replied.

Himawari wasn't satisfied with the blonde's answer. Sakurako's voice tone contradicted her statement; something was not right with the girl. But Himawari decided to pass on.

'She's probably tired.' Himawari thought.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon." Himawari stated.

"No… please take as much time you want." Sakurako chuckled.

'Does she want me to keep close?' Himawari thought. The blue haired girl gave an inaudible sigh before restarting to caress the blonde's hair, which was almost finished. 'Damn… so cute…' Himawari thought.

As the bluenette had finally restarted to brush the blonde's hair, Sakurako returned to think.

'So we're married…' Sakurako thought.

The girl started drowning on her own thoughts but suddenly a question brought her back to life.

'Does she still… love me?' Sakurako questioned herself. Could it be true that the blue haired girl really loved her? Or she did just say on the 'emotion' of the moment?

Such questions put Sakurako to a dead-end, similar to the situation she was before. Then the girl suddenly got full of courage. 'There is only one way to know!' Sakurako clenched her fists, but it gone completely unnoticed by Himawari.

It was it. Sakurako was definitely going to ask Himawari if the girl still had any feeling for her. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly closed it.

'Is this surely the best thing to do?' Sakurako questioned herself.

The blonde gazed down at the floor giving up. 'There is no way I can ask her, after all…' The girl's previous courage faded away incredibly fast leaving her with no clue of what to do.

'Keep together, Sakurako! Do it!'

Sakurako gathered all her voice and managed to speak. "Do you still love me?" Her voice tone awkward; she was scared with the two possible answers – and the way Himawari would answer her.

Himawari was on silence and kept caressing the blonde's hair. Sakurako waited nervously only to get silence as answer. 'Oh great, I screwed up.' Sakurako cursed herself a million times for having said it.

Sakurako was put out of her thoughts by the answer of the blue haired girl. But the soft voice did not tell what she wanted to know. "We're finished." Himawari replied in a soft voice tone.

'She didn't hear it…' Sakurako gave out a long sigh.

"Are you ok?" Himawari asked already annoyed at the blondes sighs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got a little sleepy, that's all." Sakurako stated.

Himawari shot out a suspicious gaze at Sakurako and sighed.

"Then let's go bed." Himawari stated getting up and walking near the light switch.

The blonde haired girl flushed a deep hue of red as hearing the soft voice of the girl speaking those words.

"O-Ok…" Sakurako replied.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Making chapters a little longer if I find the time to! :3**

**Please send a review to help me write/improve!**


	18. Sleepover!

**The Sleepover chapter is finally here! Welcome to read it, hope you all enjoy it, and this will be a little longer to celebrate the 3k+ views!**

**Thank you all, reviewers and viewers!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Are you done? I'll shut the lights off." Himawari stated. The girl stood next to the light switch with her indicator finger ready to press it any time.

"I'm done; you can shut the lights off." Sakurako replied as she was now completely laid on her bed.

The blue haired girl moved her finger over and switched the lights off. The room had become very dark; only a shy trace of moonlight peeked through the window.

The intense summer night had a full moon. It gave the air a whole mystical aura as the natural satellite appeared to look bigger than normal.

Sakurako laid on her futon Himawari had long prepared for receiving her. The girl's thoughts were still focused on Himawari: They were really married, as they both signed the marriage paper in childhood.

"Good night, Sakurako." Himawari stated pulling the blanket aside; the night was too warm to sleep under it.

"Good night, Himawari." Sakurako replied in a sleepy tone. She yawned and adjusted her head on the pillow.

'Sweet dreams…' Himawari thought. It was like impossible not to notice how Sakurako looked cute at the futon. But there was a question that wouldn't get out of the blue haired girl's mind: Why did Sakurako look so cute to her?

'No… I don't think of Sakurako like that.' Himawari closed her eyes forcefully; she knew to the core she wasn't much of a boy lover. Pretty girls always did look so pretty to Himawari. But every time she tried to bring out the subject, Sakurako ignore and throw the conversation away.

'Should I reconsider?' Himawari asked herself. She always liked Sakurako, until the day the blonde declared them rivals.

However, the bluenette was taken out of her thoughts as the blonde's soft voiced was heard by her accurate ears.

"Himawari… are you still awake?" Sakurako asked.

Himawari's eyes shot open. "Yes, I am." The blue haired girl replied.

"Then…" Sakurako gave a soft pause before resuming. "Can you turn the air conditioner on? The night is so warm I'm already starting to sweat a little." Sakurako said gazing at her friends face.

Himawari glanced back at the girl's face. She sat up with no response a headed to grab the remote that she let lying on a nearby stool.

The blue haired beauty adjusted the air conditioner to a satisfying temperature. 25 degrees was just fine for it.

"Sorry for bothering you." Sakurako stated noticing the girl hadn't replied her earlier.

"It is ok, it doesn't bother me. The air is really warm recently, isn't it?" Himawari asked the obvious. It certainly was very hot; it was summer after all.

"Yes… more than any other summer." Sakurako stated. She adjusted herself once again pulling off the thin bed sheet Himawari had given her. As she uncovered herself, the blonde's legs were constantly exposed to the faint moonlight.

The other girl couldn't help but stare at the blonde's perfect legs. Despite Sakurako being as young as the blue haired girl, her skin looked so soft and delicate. Yet, it was tempting Himawari to touch them as if it was like a very beautiful jewel.

'Crap… Himawari, control yourself!' Himawari thought. When did she start to think that way about Sakurako? Aside from it being a very unusual feeling, Himawari feared that it wasn't that bad at all…

However, Sakurako wasn't any dumb. She could easily detect that the blue haired girl was staring intensely at her legs.

"Do you like them?" Sakurako teased with a seductive tone in her voice, exposing her legs a little more.

'This girl is going to drive me…' Himawari did not finish her line of thought as she flushed a deep shade of scarlet. The girl gathered herself together. 'Definitely keep cool, Furutani Himawari!' The blue haired girl gathered all her courage and unconsciously clenched her fist.

"What do you mean?" Himawari asked the girl.

Before the blue haired girl could realize, Sakurako gave irresistible pout.

"I'm not dumb." The girl glared.

There was a silence by Himawari's part who decided to play dumb, which was a complete fail as Sakurako had noticed she was getting stared at by the bluenette.

"Geez… I'm just too cute I turn out to be irresistible." Sakurako teased the girl once again cupping her own face as Himawari almost gasped from the cuteness.

She wanted so much to agree and say Sakurako was really so awesome – wait, what?!

Himawari gasped at her own thoughts while Sakurako giggled. "See, I was right!" Sakurako said in a singing like tone.

However, Himawari started to choke due to excessive amount of saliva in her mouth. "Aww…" She gave a brief pause to her sentence while she coughed hard. "I'm going to… leave and get some water-" Himawari instantly sat up and hurriedly headed out of the room.

Sakurako shot out an evil smirk as the door was left open.

"Hehehe… so cute." Sakurako stated.

It took very little time before Sakurako had finally realized what she had done. Her evil smirk was quickly changed to a surprised expression. "Oh… wait a second here… did I just… flir-" Sakurako couldn't even finish her sentence before an insane scarlet blush painted all her face.

.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako arrived hurriedly at the kitchen only to see Himawari opening the fridge. She did not even bother to get a cup as she drank the water directly from the bottle. It wasn't long before the bottle was finished. Himawari sighed relieved as she felt the heat going out of herself as her body cooled down.

However as the bluenette opened her eyes Sakurako was there glancing at her.

"Hmm… Himawari…" Sakurako was still red as ever. "Are you ok?" Sakurako asked with a confused gaze.

"I'm fine… just choked a little… don't worry." Himawari stated still regaining her breath.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Sorry for the lateness on posting this chapter. It was asked and I decided to make a longer chapter to gift you all. I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

**Reader ask, reader gets~!**


	19. Kuchibiru Dream

Welcome to the 19th chapter! Thank you all for the support~!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A while after, the mood and Himawari's breathing had calmed down. The blue haired beauty now laid at her bed in a peaceful sleep. Just the blonde remained awake; something wasn't going to let her sleep at all.

Sakurako sighed countless times before finally giving up and heading towards the door. She managed to open it slowly and careful not willing to wake up the blue haired girl.

The blonde looked to Himawari. The girl had a calm, satisfied expression on her face. 'She is probably having a nice dream.' Sakurako thought smiling.

The girl left the room walking carefully not to make any noises. She didn't want to wake Kaede up as well. 'Enough with this girl's teases.' Sakurako gave a long sigh.

However, Himawari was in another dimension parallel to the reality. A dimension of dreams of sweet, blonde-haired dreams…

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Himawari sat with Sakurako at the borders of a lake. It had an intense forest covering the whole grounds near the lake, making it a very pleasant surprise to any who dared to explore the dense forest. The lake wasn't just a plain water filled spot; it contained its own waterfall that made the waters very fresh as they were constantly renewed. The whole river was covered with lilies with their respective lily pads giving the air a very sweet and lovely smell. _

_Sakurako was hugged closer by Himawari who smiled brightly. The blonde haired girl now laid her back against the bluenette's chest. While Himawari massaged the girl's shoulders, Sakurako couldn't help but blush a soft shade of red at the feeling of two soft things rubbing her back. She then smiled calmly as she felt relaxed and secure all of a sudden._

"_Are you feeling good?" Himawari asked the girl._

"_I feel awesome." Sakurako replied with a shy giggle. _

_Himawari turned her moves more intense before finishing massaging the girl's shoulders. _

'_Sakurako smells so good…' Himawari unconsciously breathed in the sweet scent, making the blonde's body shiver._

"_What are you doing, Himawari?" Sakurako asked with a surprised tone._

"_I'm sorry. I did not mean to do anything strange." The blue haired girl quickly apologized._

"_I don't mind it." Sakurako smirked._

_Sakurako's words were like a magic spell to Himawari's ears. As if influenced by a wave of desire controlled by the full moon that brightened the whole night sky, Himawari went in smelling the girl's neck all the way down._

.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako was already back to the room for sleeping after having her own cup of water. Now finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep, she looked at Himawari.

"Hmm… Sakurako…" Himawari stated while she was still dreaming.

"W… what is it?" Sakurako replied unsure if the girl was sleep-talking, or if she was really awake.

The blonde did a facepalm as she saw the girl was just sleep-talking. Everything was fine to her, and as she was about to turn to her futon she saw Himawari licking her lower lip.

There was a moment of silence by both of the girl's part; Himawari stopped sleep-talking and Sakurako stared motionless at the girl.

The expression in Sakurako's face as of shock as realization hit her mind in an unimaginable speed. "Dreaming… about me… and she is… licking her lips!?" Sakurako questioned herself landing a finger at her chin.

The blonde's facial color went from her normal white color to a bright strawberry-red in the fraction of a second. Her imagination of the girl's dream, and the embarrassment kicked the girl on sleep as she laid on her futon.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Not as long as my other chapters but I'll probably make a longer one soon… I'm having some days as break from school – we got various days offs. So, if you want to know what happens next, and want me to keep writing it, send a review! :)

~Yuri Panther


	20. Chocolate Tasting Memories

**Welcome to the 20th chapter! Guys, thanks so much for the incredible amount of views, favs, follows and reviews~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It was morning when the blue haired girl's eyes finally opened, slowly adjusting to the light. She gazed down to the blonde lying nearby; she slept peaceful and calmly while taking slow deep breaths.

Himawari couldn't say anything against the fact that Sakurako looked even cuter when she was sleeping. It made the girl smile bright before finally heading to the bathroom. However, Sakurako was in another word of dreams…

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sakurako stood on top of a big mountain, lonely gazing at the sun that was slowly disappearing on the ocean. The wind poured gently making her blonde hair float around. _

_Different from what she expected, she wasn't alone in that entire beautiful scenario; a blue haired girl made her company._

"_Himawari?" Sakurako asked calmly willing to confirm the girl's presence._

_However, the blue haired beauty decided not answer with words, and pulled the blonde in a tight embrace. Sakurako was impressed; her face stood mere inches from Himawari's. As quick as wind, the blonde flushed a hard shade of red._

"_Himawari?" Sakurako asked surprised with the bluenette's sudden approach._

_The blue haired girl had a look of temptation on her face. "Sweet Sakurako…" Himawari stated while gazing intensely at Sakurako's eyes._

'_What's with this intense gaze?' Sakurako thought._

_Himawari managed to even closer making Sakurako gasp._

"_H-Himawari!?" Sakurako questioned unsure of what Himawari was going to do. Or perhaps, she knew very well where this would end._

_Himawari came closer to the girl, their lips almost touching and all of a sudden everything faded in white. _

.-.-.-.-.

"Sakurako?" Himawari stood on top of her gazing at the girl's face.

Sakurako gasped; she did not expect Himawari to be so close to her. Not in that so intimate position.

"Good morning." Sakurako managed to say calmly. 'Oh, great. Just that interesting dream and now she is provoking me…'

"Good morning" Himawari stated, getting away of the girl.

"Slept well?" Himawari asked.

"Yea, I did." Sakurako replied.

Himawari gazed down at the blonde girl who kept gazing on her legs that trembled slightly.

"Are you ok?" The blue haired girl was quick to notice something wasn't right with the blonde.

Sakurako opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. "I just need to go take a shower, and everything will be fine." Sakurako stated, calmly.

'What happened to this girl? Her legs are trembling…' Himawari analyzed Sakurako a little more.

"So… I just took a shower. You're free to use the bathroom." The bluenette stated.

Sakurako gazed at Himawari and smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"It is ok." Himawari stated. "I'm getting out of the room for now, I'll go make breakfast."

"Ok. I'll go have my shower." Sakurako smiled.

Himawari smiled back to the girl and left the room closing the door slowly.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako was finishing enjoying her warm and relaxing shower. It always did replenish the girl's energy, clear bad thoughts of her mind and relieve her tension.

"Always so amazing." Sakurako stated, the water quickly running all over her skinny body.

Sakurako turned off the shower and left. She grabbed a towel quickly and started to dry her self up. It did not take too much time until she was done. The girl turned around picking her clothes and quickly wearing them. She then placed the towel in the holder, and left the bathroom.

Immediately after she was out of Himawari's room, a delicious scent filled her nostrils.

"Hmm… chocolate." Sakurako guessed already moving fast to the room. If there was something Sakurako really liked was Himawari's chocolates.

.-.-.-.-.

"_These are for you." Himawari stated offering Sakurako a bag of home-made chocolates._

'_She is giving me chocolates? Hmm… she probably failed to give it to someone she likes.' Sakurako thought._

"_Thanks." Sakurako stated quickly getting the chocolate Himawari gave her._

_Sakurako couldn't help but tease the girl a little. "Let me guess, you failed to give it to someone you have a crush on?" Sakurako asked._

"_I didn'-" Himawri stopped speaking before she would say what she was supposed to keep as her little secret._

"_I mean, that's not it. I just made them for you, and forgot to give it." Himawari stated. "And that's all." _

_Sakurako's cheeks were tinted by a soft scarlet-shade. 'She made it for me…' Sakurako gazed down._

_Himawari gazed down a little before sighing in an almost inaudible tone. "I never failed to give it to someone I have a crush on." Himawari stated._

_Sakurako suddenly looked to Himawari with a questioning look on her face. "Did you say anything?" The blonde asked._

"_No. Not really." Himawari stated. _

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**So this is the 20th chapter. I hope you all like it. Review for more! :3**


	21. Chocolate Smelling Love Scene

**Welcome to the 21st chapter. Hope you all like it.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sakurako finally reached the kitchen only to see Himawari wearing a white apron. It shone brightly as the sun light hit it.

"Cool apron." Sakurako stated.

Himawari quickly glanced at Sakurako and smiled. "Thanks."

Sakurako only smiled back. The smell of chocolate increased as she got closer to Himawari.

"Your chocolate smells so nice; I could feel since I was out of the room." Sakurako stated.

Himawari's cheeks were tinted by a faint red before she finally spoke. "R-Really?" Himawari stated with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

'This gives me memories…' Himawari thought; images of her past invading her mind.

"Yes, really." Sakurako smiled brightly to the girl.

Himawari's face had a sleep, dreamy look as she was already daydreaming. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the blonde haired girl.

"Himawari? Are you here?" Sakurako asked for the girl. Almost instantly after hearing Sakurako's sweet voice, the blue haired girl woke up from her daydreaming.

"Yes." Himawari closed her eyes and sighed slowly.

Sakurako came closer to Himawari and cupped the girl's face with her hands. Himawari's eyes shot open in surprise while Sakurako had a serious look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Sakurako asked intensely gazing at Himawari's eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Himawari flushed hard at Sakurako's move. She was being exposed to the deep, intense magnetism of Sakurako's orange-colored eyes. However, Himawari wasn't the only one being affected by the magnetism as she offered Sakurako an intense stare.

They stood like that gazing at each other's eyes and hugging their bodies closer to each other. Seconds were passing by slowly like if they were ages. Ages of intense gazing at each other's eyes and of taking deep breaths.

'What kind of magic is this?' Both girls shared the same line of thought, wondering what was that attraction that would not let they go of each other.

As their embrace held them in trance they couldn't even notice they were not alone anymore.

.-.-.-.-.

Walking quietly through the hallways, Kaede rubbed her eyes willing to get the sleep off her. She walked patiently the kitchen room unaware of the presence of the other two girls. The smell of chocolate soon filled her nostrils, making the girl get interested to look from where it came, so she could try getting a bit.

The younger blue haired girl finally reached the kitchen. The chocolate smells reached a level beyond imagination as she was very close to the source.

Kaede was about to enter the kitchen when her eyes caught a lovely scene; Sakurako and Himawari stood in their embrace, their faces very close, their gazes fixed on each other's eyes. She was quick to hide, not willing to be seen by the two girls. Even so, it appeared that they wouldn't really notice her there.

'Are they going to… kiss?' Kaede thought.

The youngest of the girls looked once again at the chocolate-smelling lovely scene. Kaede then stood completely motionless hiding at wall, trying to resist the sudden urge to push Sakurako on Himawari. 'I… must… push…' Kaede clenched her fist before once again looking at the image.

Slowly, Sakurako and Himawari parted up without saying anything. Apparently out of their trance, they both began speaking again.

"So… what kind of chocolate are making?" Sakurako asked in a very girly tone, different from what Himawari ever heard from her… different from the way she was acting at the blue haired girl while they embraced each other seconds earlier…

"The simple one, I did not add much things in here." Himawari replied in a tone matching Sakurako's sweet voice. The intense situation from before got completely erased from both the blonde and the bluenette's minds.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Please review for more chapters! Your feed back I greatly appreciated.**

**~Yuri Panther**


	22. Care

**Welcome to the 22nd chapter! I'm writing this on 10/11, but I'll probably finish it at 00:00, so it will already be tomorrow. :P**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As Sakurako and Himawari had already parted up, Kaede took a long breath and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Kaede said gazing at the two girls.

"Good morning, Kaede." Both of the girls replied in unison quickly blushing after having notice it.

'They even talk in unison…' The younger blue haired girl thought giving the other girls a faint smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Himawari asked.

"I did." Kaede replied smiling.

"Great. Then let's have breakfast." Himawari stated while Sakurako simply stared at the two.

'Good… she was long asleep she did not hear me running through the house.' Himawari mentally sighed relieved.

Kaede turned from Himawari to Sakurako and shot a knowing smile at the blonde girl before turning to the table.

'Why the wicked smile?' Sakurako's cheeks were tinted by a soft scarlet shade as she questioned herself. Somehow she felt the younger girl was aware of something about her that not even she herself knew… or that she did not remember at all.

.-.-.-.-.

The breakfast was finished, and Kaede quickly rushed to her room for brushing her teeth leaving Sakurako and Himawari alone in the kitchen.

The room was silent until Himawari decided to break the silence.

"Did you sleep well?" Himawari asked.

"Yes, I did." Sakurako smiled.

"Great. I just thought I turned the air conditioner too cold… you weren't feeling cold were you?" The blue haired girl questioned, landing a finger on her chin.

Sakurako smiled from ear to ear as she saw the worried expression in the older Furutani's face. It made Sakurako feel good that the girl feared she would get sick or something. "No. Everything was perfectly fine. You know, it was very warm yesterday." The blonde replied.

"Yes, I agree. It is still very warm." Himawari tried evading the subject as some sweet memories from the last night hit her mind. 'Damn legs.' Himawari thought lowering her gaze to the table. She still remembered how she gasped and had to run to get some water really fast.

"You're worrying too much about me. In fact, have you got over your fever?" Sakurako asked.

"Yes, quite like so. But I didn't have a fever at all…" Himawari replied rubbing the back of her head while she smiled faintly.

"You're still insisting on that? You were pretty warm!" Sakurako replied with a warm smile. She couldn't believe Himawari still argued about not having a fever. "You know, it's pretty normal to have a fever once in a while." Sakurako stated.

"Of course I know. Believe me; it was mostly because the day was really warm. That's why I turned the air conditioner on anyways." The older Furutani stated.

Sakurako giggled a bit earning and glared from Himawari's part. "Why all the giggles. I'm being serious." Himawari stated already annoyed at the blonde.

"Ok, ok. I know it. I was just a little worried about you." Sakurako stated. This time it was her turn to gaze at the table as her cheeks reddened.

Himawari smiled to the girl and place her hand over the blonde's. "Thank you." She smiled even warmer to the girl who flushed scarlet in reply to her touch.

'Such a cutie.' Himawari thought.

"You're welcome, Himawari." Sakurako replied. "I'd not like to see you sick, so I must take care of you." Sakurako stated.

"Take care of me?" Himawari said in surprise before smiling from ear to ear and jumping towards Sakurako. "Thanks for taking care of me!" The older blue haired girl state while she pulled Sakurako into a warm embrace.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Kind of a bonus chapter. I just posted today's chapter sooner than normal. But… I think about writing another one today! So we get (for today) two chapters! :3**

**Review if you want it!**


	23. Don't ever let me go again

**This is the 23rd chapter. I hope you all like it. Also, get tissues. :)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari was hugging Sakurako tightly. She was so much happy to know Sakurako cared about her… and, perhaps, in the special way she wanted.

"Y-you can let go." Sakurako was almost choking; when did Himawari become that tough?

Himawari let go of Sakurako still smiling. Sakurako took a deep breath before her cheeks reddened again. "You're welcome, de-… Himawari." Sakurako cut her phrase in the middle. 'Oh… must not say dear…' The blonde thought.

'

However, Himawari wasn't any dumb. She quickly got what Sakurako was going to say even if the blonde cut her phrase. "De? You're calling me 'dear'?" Himawari placed a finger on her own chin and before she could notice a faint red stained her cheeks.

Sakurako blushed intensely. "No that's not what I-"

"Ufufufu…" Himawari laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me." Sakurako glared.

"I can't help it." Himawari stated wiping a tear of her eye. "You're so cute…" Himawari stated.

There was a silence in the room. The blue haired girl mentally slapped herself for saying it in such an occasion. 'Crap… I should have not said it.' The girl glanced at nowhere as she saw Sakurako was expressionless.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_God… if she keeps teasing me that much, what I'll be end up doing?" Sakurako thought. Her mind was now very confused. Sakurako was on a not so good situation. "Does she like me?" Sakurako questioned herself. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako was knocked out of her daze by Himawari softly caressing her cheek. The blonde's eyes closed softly before suddenly opening again. Sakurako couldn't give in to the temptation. 'Sakurako, keep yourself together! What if you're wrong?' Sakurako thought. If she was wrong about Himawari's feelings, she would be risking their friendship if she did anything. 'Why is she doing this to me?' Sakurako questioned.

However, the bluenette's care was nothing more than what the girl considered normal for a friendship like the one she had with Sakurako. They were really close. Then, for Himawari, it was normal to do something like that. "Are you ok? You just look like you saw a ghost." Himawari questioned.

"I am fine." Sakurako replied slowly taking Himawari's hand off her face. The blonde gazed at Himawari and smiled. "You care so much about me… thanks." Sakurako stated.

"I just return you care towards me girl." Himawari smiled in a sweet tone. The last word of her sentence earned a blush from the blonde beauty. Himawari's smile widened in response to it.

Sakurako hugged the blue haired girl closer to her and gave out a long, relieved sigh. "I'm so glad we have returned to be friends." Sakurako stated.

There was a moment of silence by both the girl's parts. Sakurako kept hugging the girl closer while the blue haired beauty in question had an expressionless gaze.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Himawari's mind was twisted. "Returned to be… friends?" The girl questioned herself. As memories from her past with Sakurako flashed through her mind, the girl felt pain associated with that f-word. "Friendship…" The blue haired girl thought._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Suddenly everything in the girl's mind lined up as she was kicked out of her deep thoughts. She felt a tear roll down Sakurako's cheek and fall on her back.

"Sakurako… you're… crying…" Himawari stated giving slow pauses between her words. She was beginning to feel tears threatening to leave her eyes.

Sakurako's only answer was tightening the embrace between them. Himawari just stared at the window. Her gaze had a hint of sorrow, but at the same time she was relieved that it finally started to fade away. The bluenette gave in and sighed.

"Sakurako… don't cry or I will cry too." The bluenette hugged the girl even tighter before giving in and letting her tears finally leave her eyes. After this long time of suffering, Himawari could finally feel her heart start to beat again.

There was a silence as both of them sobbed on each other's arms.

"Please don't ever let me go of you again." Sakurako broke the embrace to look at the older Furutani's face; her tears now flowing uncontrollably.

"I will not." Himawari replied embracing the girl once again in her arms.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Aye… this was the Chapter 23. Hope you all had tissues around…**


	24. The Blonde's Sweetness

**Kind of not much to say – I just want to thank everyone for the 3.9k views! In addition to that, let's reach 4k for a 2k words chapter? :3**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Then, what do you think about staying here for tonight?" Himawari sat in a pillow at the floor.

Sakurako occupied the entire sofa lying in it. However, Himawari didn't mind at all. That until she gazed at the blonde's legs.

'Damn…' After a while of staring, Himawari managed to turn her head fast away of Sakurako's legs. She did not want to have a nosebleed. Luckily, Sakurako remained with her eyes closed so Himawari was safe for now. "Good, she didn't see it." Himawari sighed relieved in an almost unnoticeable tone.

"Well, I'll have to tell my sisters." Sakurako stated with her eyes still closed. She couldn't help but smile with a blush at imagining how great it would be to spend her entire weekend with Himawari. Unconsciously, she cupped her own cheeks with her hands covering away her blush.

Himawari had returned to gaze at the blonde and quickly catch the scene. Sakurako looked so pleased for some reason that was obvious to everyone except for the bluenette. But at the same time, the blonde wouldn't realize what she was feeling. All she knew she was incredibly happy – She and Himawari had finally stopped being rivals and re accepted each other as friends.

As the blue haired girl stared at Sakurako's lovely expression, she couldn't avoid but blush a soft shade of scarlet. She lowered her head down as thoughts came to her mind. 'Her…' Himawari shook her head – she was using the terms that Toshinou Kyouko would normally use. 'Her tsundere self was quite cute… guess I'm going to miss it…' Himawari thought. Sakurako's sudden change was something much unexpected. Perhaps there was something more that was making the girl so… in love.

Himawari bent her head down gazing at the pillow she sat on before giving out a long sigh. 'Just glad she is happy… she's looking more… natural…' The blue haired girl thought.

"Well, guess you should tell them while it is still day light." Himawari stated pointing to a nearby clock. It showed it was already 4pm.

"You're pretty right." Sakurako nearly gasped as she saw it was a little later than she expected. "I just hope they're not worried about me." Sakurako stated.

"Well, they're not going to be worried if you go there and tell them." Himawari stated.

"Yes… I would probably get yelled up." Sakurako stated getting up. "I think I should just go now. Do you mind it?" The blonde asked.

"No. Tell them and come back. Just don't take too much time to do so…" Himawari glared at Sakurako referring to the other day Sakurako was pretty late.

"But it was my turn to cook!" The blonde stated quickly getting the reason she received a glare from the bluenette's part. "I don't know how to cook at all, so it's pretty hard for me." Sakurako gave out an irresistible pout which did not go unnoticed by Himawari.

'Aww… so damn cute…' Himawari giggled.

"Don't worry, it was a joke." Himawari winked at the blonde earning a blush from her.

"Ok, I'll be fast." Sakurako smiled before heading out of the living room. The girl opened the door and left.

Himawari gazed down and clenched her fists. 'I guess I won't miss her old self at… Ufufufu…' Himawari laughed. Sakurako wouldn't stop being cute to her. 'Hmm… other people will probably think something hit her hard on the head…' The girl thought.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**The 24th chapter is out! Let's celebrate the 3.9 k of views! (And perhaps soon 4k :)**

**I have a feeling that a longer chapter is coming for the 4k+ views party… :3**


	25. Hurry up, girl in love!

Tsundere's . . . gone? (teary puppy dog look)

WHY! (sniff)

**- Tsun tsun isn't gone at all ;)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sakurako crossed the street for reaching her home. Luckily Himawari's house was just next to hers.

The blonde opened the door carefully and entered in patiently taking her shoes off.

"I'm in home." Sakurako stated.

As quick as wind, both of the sisters came in to greet Sakurako. "Welcome home." The sisters replied in unison; they had a hint of extreme happiness in their eyes and evil grins on their faces which made Sakurako walk back a little.

Nadeshiko stood there staring at Sakurako with a smile on her face. Instead of a sweet smile it was a very wicked one. After a while of staring Sakurako got sick of it.

"What's with those wicked smiles?" Sakurako frowned.

However the big sister decided to not answer with words and instead hugged Sakurako. "Aww… congratulations!" Nadeshiko stated happily.

"Congratulations for what?" Sakurako glared at her sister not only for the question but to her suddenly strange behavior.

"You're finally becoming a true woman! I'm glad." Nadeshiko said still hugging the blonde girl tightly.

"Hey, let me hug her too!" Hanako stated.

Now both of the blonde's sisters hugged her lovingly. Aside it being very unusual, Sakurako did not feel it was bad at all.

"Ok. Now explain me what made your girls so ha-"

"Your negitoro was amazing, sister." Hanako stated.

Like a strike, everything in Sakurako's mind lined up. The food she had made on her turn actually did turn out good despite her not knowing how to cook and that she made it in a total hurry.

Sakurako sighed pleased. "I… thanks." Sakurako couldn't contain her excitement. 'Finally!' The girl thought.

"You're so welcome… it was really awesome, I have to say it." Nadeshiko stared at Sakurako along with Hanako who kept smiling brightly.

"You should try cooking more often." Hanako finally stated what Sakurako thought she would not ever hear; someone just praising her for cooking something and encouraging for doing it again.

"Are you really sure?" Sakurako questioned.

"Totally." Both Nadeshiko and Hanako stated gazing at Sakurako's eyes.

Sakurako only smiled as her sisters finally let go off her. "Guess I have no choice." Sakurako stated throwing her hands on the air; a smiled forming her lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, at Akari's house…

The red-head received a call and quickly grabbed the phone.

"_Hi!_" The owner of the voice was easily distinguished by the red-haired girl who sat at her bed resting her back gently on the pillow. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt and a red skirt that exposed her legs very much. It was a new gift from her sister Akane.

"Hi there, Chinatsu-chan." Akari answered the docile voice on the phone; the voice of her pink haired treasure.

"_How're you doing?_" The pink haired girl asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Akari replied with a question.

"_I'm feeling awesome._"

"That's great. So why did you call me, sweetie?" Akari asked.

At the other side of the phone the pinkette blushed softly. "_I was just wondering if I could come by tonight._" Chinatsu stated.

"Hmm…" Akari placed a hand at her chin while she thought. "Well, I don't think my sister will mind it at all." Akari stated.

"_Then it's awesome!_" Chinatsu stated.

Akari smiled as she could easily percept the excitement on the girl's voice. "You're excited?" Akari asked teasingly.

"_Yes… you know I just found a new game we could play._" Chinatsu stated in a calmer voice than later. However, Akari could easily tell the pink haired beauty was grinning uncontrollably at the other side of the line.

"A new game huh?" Akari replied. Her voice tone showed Chinatsu she was becoming interested on what that game could be.

"_Yes, I'm sure you will like it." _Chinatsu replied softly.

"Hehehe… something seems interesting about this." Akari giggled.

"_Ufufufu…_" Chinatsu laughed. "_As I know you, I'm pretty sure you're going to love it._" Chinatsu stated in a seductive tone.

Akari licked her lips. "Hmm… sure this sounds interesting. Will you tell me what it is?" Akari asked.

"_Aww, no. It will spoil the surprise._" Chinatsu stated.

'Just quit teasing me…' Akari sighed.

"_Why do you sigh?_" Chinatsu asked. Sometimes Akari forget she was on the phone.

"Sorry. I just can't wait to try it…" Akari replied.

"_See? You're already imagining things. You'll certainly like it._" The pink haired girl stated.

"Yes… well, I've got to take a shower now, so I'll have to end the call…"

"_Eh? Why don't you wait for me to reach your house?_"

"My sister will be home…"

"_Hmm… sorry, I forgot that for a moment._"

"Don't worry. We will probably take another shower, if you get what I mean." Akari smirked.

"_Huhuhu… you're already planning to have fun eh_?" Chinatsu asked teasingly.

"Well… my sister will be probably leaving home this night; her part-time job's boss called all the employees to a meeting." Akari said.

"_Our chance._" The pink-haired girl smiled.

"Yes… our time alone." Akari replied.

"_Great then. I'll have to shut off, my sister is in home._" Chinatsu stated.

"Ok… I'll go have my shower then. I'll call you if my sister agrees." Akari replied.

"_Nice, I'll be waiting. Bye-bye._" Chinatsu stated.

"Bye… I love you." Akari stated smiling.

The pinkette blushed. "I love you too, dear." Chinatsu replied.

Seconds later after they both said their farewells the line went dead. The red-haired girl managed to get out of her bed and head up to bathroom laying her phone softly under the pillow.

"Better get ready." The purple eyed girl stated running outside.

Going through the hallways she found her sister lying on the sofa while reading a sisterly incest manga. Akane was quick to hide it as she noticed the other red-haired girl's presence.

"Sister, can we talk for a bit?" Akari questioned.

"Sure what is it?" The other redhead replied in her usual calm tone with her soft smile.

.-.-.-.-.

Back to the Oomuro's house, Sakurako prepared a new set of clothes for her to use at Himawari's house.

'Hmm… I think this will go better.' Sakurako thought arranging her clothes back into place.

She gazed at a nearby clock that showed it was almost 5pm. The girl cursed herself for being so late and forgetting the reason she had come to her house.

'Crap, I forgot to talk to her. I should hurry before she leaves!' Sakurako opened the door of her room and left in a hurry. Her legs could manage an incredible speed when she was seriously late for something she considered important enough. Sakurako did not want to be late again.

Reaching the stairs the blonde did not hesitate to jump it, successfully skipping the slow step-by-step mote.

Hanako stared at Sakurako who landed on her feet. "Are you insane?" The youngest of the blondes asked.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry there." Sakurako replied.

Without any other words Sakurako got back on her feet and ran to the kitchen opening the door rapidly only to find her sister quietly sipping tea.

"Sister?" Sakurako asked breathing heavily from all the running.

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked calmly sipping her tea. 'I knew it… she is already back to her old-self.' Nadeshiko sighed.

"I'll be sleeping at Himawari's house again… is that ok?" The girl with orange eyes asked.

"Hmm… is that all you wanted to say?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well… yes, there isn't anything more." Sakurako replied.

"Then fine, you can go to it. But you could prepare more of the food-" Nadeshiko stopped saying as she noticed the other blonde had already stormed away.

"Do you have any idea of why she is so in a hurry?" Hanako asked.

"Girl in love." Nadeshiko sighed before patiently taking another sip of tea.

"What?" Hanako asked.

"Nothing." Nadeshiko sighed once again a little annoyed.

.-.-.-.-.

"Yes. Just make sure you keep things okay around here while I'm out." Akane stated.

Akari tried to muffle a giggle but failed hard at it. Akane almost gasped at how cute Akari looked.

"Fine, I will. You're not returning late at night are you?" Akari asked.

"Probably not. It all depends if the meeting goes smoothly. I'm about pretty sure this will turn into something like a party because of the recent progresses that everyone is making." Akane said.

"The company is improving eh? That sounds good!" Akari stated looking at her sister.

"Yes, yes. I'll probably get an increase in salary as well." Akane smiled.

"Awesome sister! Good luck at it." Akari stated hugging her sister which almost sent Akane to the heavens.

'Aww, she is hugging me.' Akane thought excitedly hugging the girl back.

The tall red-haired girl looked at a nearby clock. "I'll have to go already." Akane stated.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower then." Akari stated before moving closer to Akari and kissing her on the cheek. It was done; Akane was finally in heavens as the younger Akaza's lips touched her skin softly.

After Akane was out of her little imagination world, she put on her shoes and left. "Bye, Akari." Akane stated; her voice tone showing she was feeling weightless like if she could just go flying all the way to the meeting.

"Bye sister." Akari gave Akane a cute smile before closing the door.

Akari gazed through the window to see Akane was waltzing outside while she walked down the streets.

"What's up with her?" Akari wondered completely unaware that a simple sisterly kiss could make the other red-haired girl so happy; more happy than normal.

"Well… best to head up to shower then… my Chinatsu is coming" Akari stated, this time it was her turn to waltz while heading to her room as she tried to imagine how her girlfriend would look for their special night.

.-.-.-.

"All done." Sakurako stated proudly. She took her bag patiently and headed out of her room switching the lights off rapidly and closing the door.

By the time she reached the living room for leaving she saw her older sister resting her back gently on the door. She had a knowing smile on her face. Her smile did not only show that she knew something interesting about Sakurako, but also had a hint of extreme happiness for the girl.

'Is she… in love or something?' Sakurako asked herself as she stopped her tracks in the middle of the stairs. Gazing at her big sister's lovely expression she decided to ask what it was.

"Sister? Are you ok?" Sakurako asked gazing at Nadeshiko who quickly opened her eyes.

"Oh Sakurako! I… did not see you were here at all…" Nadeshiko stated.

**Akkarin~!**

"I'm not invisible sis." Sakurako stated visibly annoyed.

"Why look so happy, what is it?" The younger blonde asked.

"Hmm…" Nadeshiko rested a finger on her own chin.

"Nothing that you should know, really." Nadeshiko stated.

Sakurako gasped murmuring something incoherent before finally calming down and trying to find out what she was going to ask. However, before she could speak anything her sister cut her off.

"I thought you already knew, Sakurako." Nadeshiko stated bluntly.

Sakurako stared at the older Oomuro with an expression like asking "what". She didn't understand her sister anymore – not with that strange behavior. Suddenly everything lined up in Sakurako's mind as Nadeshiko opened the door and motioned to her to go.

"You should go; Himawari-chan is waiting… Ufufufu…" Nadeshiko giggled.

Despite it being a really unusual behavior from her sister, Sakurako thought it was actually very cute.

The younger Oomuro sighed at the older blonde's teases.

But to Nadeshiko's surprise, the girl with the orange-colored eyes did not answer what she expected.

"Yes. Himawari must not wait." Sakurako smiled to her sister.

Nadeshiko stared at Sakurako. 'So she agrees? Hehehe…'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**To celebrate the 4k+ views I wrote this 2k+ words chapter. I hope you all like it. I think chapters are going to naturally turn out a little longer as Chinatsu and Akari are finally joining the role. (I had planned this already.)**

**I just hope it turned out good. So please, send me your review~! :3**


	26. A Lucky Pinkette & Glittery Scarlet

**Welcome to the 26th chapter! Thank you all, reviewers, for the enormous support~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It was by the time the sunset colors painted the sky that Sakurako arrived at the bluenette's home. The blue haired girl in question came to greet Sakurako happily seconds after she had ringed the bell to the Furutani's household.

Himawari was happy Sakurako could once again spend time by her house. The blonde was cheered by Kaede who quickly came to receive her sister's friend. The younger blue haired girl was also happy to see her sister finally became friends with Sakurako once again.

Himawari was also really happy. Sakurako and she were not supposed to be enemies, neither rivals.

Kaede sat at the sofa while watching a bit of TV. She grabbed the remote and switched to the news channel. The news went for a bit, a soon the weather forecast woman was summoned.

"Great, just what I want to know." Kaede grinned happily.

"_A storm is coming and will affect the following regions:_" The weather woman stated. None of the cities that were told were interesting to Kaede. That until the girl stated there would be rain for their city.

"Wait, what?" Kaede gasped.

She put a finger on her chin. 'Best to start working.' Kaede stated jumping out of the sofa and heading to her room.

* * *

Chinatsu was finally in the Akaza's house. It did not take much for her to arrive at it as she took a taxi that almost flew all the way to the her red-haired love's house.

"Is that all you need, miss?" The driver of the taxi was pretty tall; his eyes had a lively and shiny scarlet color. He had long black hair and no moustache or beard. To the pinkette it was like a puzzle: he was already an adult but looked like a teenager. His skin was well cared too; she sworn she could have seen the moonlight in it.

.-.-. ago in the taxi cab.-.-.-.

_The taxi Chinatsu had called arrived as quickly as the wind. It was different from the most she had hired in her life; it actually was well-cared, smelled sweetly (not like the other ones that the pink haired girl found out pretty stinky) and mostly important off all: was actually really fast._

_The guy stopped in front of the Yoshikawa's house _and quickly got out for opening the door.

"_Thanks." Chinatsu stated as the man motioned her to enter the car._

"_My pleasure, miss." The chocolate skinned man replied. _

_Entering the taxi, the first thing the girl could notice was the softness of the seats. Thought so, she decided to stay quiet. Of course it did not last long as soon the guy entered the car and turned it on he asked for where she wanted to go. Chinatsu told the black-haired man to go the place she wrote in the paper which she quickly handed to him._

_The man glanced at the paper reading the kanji combination that was written in it. "Fine, we will reach this place in a few seconds." The guy stated getting set. "Hold yourself, miss." The man replied._

"_Well, you can call me Chinatsu." The pinkette stated; it was good he was polite, but the girl wasn't much into being super polite._

"_Alright, Chinatsu-san. You can call me Tsuki." The scarlet eyed man stated._

"_Alright, Tsuki-san." Chinatsu replied._

_There was a moment of silence while both the persons in the car memorized each other's names. _

'_Strange… this name sounds familiar…' Chinatsu thought._

"_So… let's go." Tsuki started to run a little faster. Knowing the streets very well he managed to go even faster which made Chinatsu very surprised and happy. She did not want her beloved Akari to wait._

'_Pretty good. Can't wait to see my Akari~!' Chinatsu lowered her head to cover her bright blush along with her smile._

_Tsuki was quick to notice it and a faint smile quickly formed on his lips. 'She seems happy…' _

"_Do you like speed?" The black haired driver asked._

"_Yes, really much. I mean… I'm in a hurry today." Chinatsu stated._

"_I see. Well, I'm going to be as fast as possible so you don't get late." Tsuki stated._

"_Right. Please hurry." Chinatsu replied._

_.-.-.-._

_The man was really quick to get to Akari's house which surprised her very much. He got out of the car and opened the door to Chinatsu who left patiently. _

"_There you are." Tsuki stated politely._

"_Thank you. You're an awesome driver." Chinatsu smiled._

"_It was my pleasure." Tsuki replied._

_Sakurako opened her pouch to pay the man, but he quickly stopped her. "What are you doing?" Tsuki asked._

"_Well, I should pay you." Chinatsu retorted._

_The man sighed in disbelief. 'Aww, she doesn't know it…' _

"_It's your lucky day, miss. You've got a run free of charge." Tsuki smiled the made his long black hair float around._

_Chinatsu stared. Out of a million cars she would pick up, she ended up picking up one free of charge. In fact, she did know there was such a rumor roaming around._

"_Is that true?" Chinatsu asked with an expression of disbelief in her face._

"_That is!" Tsuki nodded._

"_Good!" Chinatsu smile happily._

_The black-haired man replied in response to it. "Good night for you, Chinatsu-san." Tsuki replied getting rapidly on the car and leaving. _

"_Hmm… I know this guy from somewhere…" Chinatsu stated placing a finger on her chin. The girl shook her head. "Well… I think about this later, time to get my girl~!"_

The pink haired girl headed to the door and patiently ringed the bell. Akari was fast enough to come and greet her.

_"You were really quick." Akari stated in surprise. She stared at Chinatsu's pink skirt and white blouse. "You're looking gorgeous." _

_"You think so dear? I guess you're the gorgeous one here." Chinatsu gazed at Akari from her feet to her head. Akari wore her previous red skirt now with a white blouse that had glittery scarlet-colored stripes on her chest area. _

_Chinatsu moved in closer to Akari and their tiny lips joined in a soft embrace. _

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**As I said, chapters are turning out to be a little longer. I really hope you appreciated it. I'll focus more on Himawari and Sakurako next chapter.**


	27. The Bluenette's Tempting View

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, and welcome to the 27th chapter! No more talking, to the story!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kaede arrived in her room carefully not to make any sound. She would have to act like a ghost if she wanted her plan to succeed.

'Today, dear Sakurako, I'm giving you a wonderful gift.' Kaede grinned.

The girl had her schemes already in hand. All she had to do is waiting for the rain to coöperate with her. 'Just hope Himawari won't be mad at me… but well, it's for a good reason.' Kaede giggled softly in an almost inaudible tone.

Kaede opened her room's window fully and started gazing at the starless sky. The girl grinned happily knowing there would be rain today.

The younger Furutani's bed happened to be just by the side of the window. Most of the times she must maintain it closed if she doesn't want to sleep in a wet bed. But the girl's plan was that exactly.

The girl glanced once again at the skies; it was definitely going to rain very soon, which would work well for what she wanted.

'Now to the hard part…' Kaede left her room quietly looking to both sides before walking to her sister's room.

.-.-.-.-.

"Ne, Himawari?" Sakurako called for her friend.

"What is it?" The bluenette asked.

"What are you cooking for dinner?"

Himawari gazed at the clock. It was already 6 pm. 'She couldn't be possibly hungry now…' The girl thought.

"Are you already hungry?"

"Not at all. Don't worry about that."

There was a moment of silence before Sakurako began speaking again.

"I was just wondering about it…" Sakurako stated.

"You like my food?" Himawari said.

Sakurako stared at Himawari with an expression of disbelief in her face.

"You can't possibly be asking me that. Your food isn't good. It's delicious!" Sakurako grinned happily earning a blush from the blue haired girl. The blonde still remembered all those times she would come at the girl's houe just for eating dinner there. Her sisters cooking weren't bad, Himawari just happened to be better.

"That isn't true at all." Himawari gazed away from the blonde closing her eyes in embarrassment. Her tone voice indicating a low-level of tsundere.

"It is…" Sakurako giggled. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Himawari was cute sometimes.

Himawari got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed to the fridge. The girl inclined to grab something for cooking – looked like leftovers.

"All I happen to have now its some leftovers from yesterday. It's chicken." Himawari stated.

However, Sakurako didn't reply. She was stunned by the sway of the blue haired girl's hips.

"Ah… Sakurako are you still here?" Himawari frowned at the girl.

"AH! Sorry for that." The blonde rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment – she was probably staring again at Himawari.

'The heck Sakurako, keep cool.' Sakurako thought to herself.

"Did you hear what I said?" Himawari asked annoyed at the blonde's sudden lack of attention.

"Of course I did." Sakurako looked at the thing in Himawari's hands and quickly guessed it was leftovers. "You're going to cook your leftovers." Sakurako stated unsure if she said the correct thing.

"Yes, that is it." Himawari gazed at the girl suspiciously. "Is that ok?" Himawari asked maintaining her previous gaze.

"Well, I guess so. I don't care; everything you cook is good." Himawari stated.

The blue haired girl blushed hard at the blonde's statement. "T-Thanks."

"I'm only speaking the truth." Sakurako winked to Himawari. But her wink ended up being more seductive than reassuring which, of course, made the blue haired girl's face beet red.

Himawari felt her body warm up completely all of a sudden as the blonde's wink along with her smile was so 'inviting'. The girl quickly gazed away. 'Damn legs, and now this wink.' Himawari gasped quickly looking for water.

"Hmm… uh… Himawari? Are you ok? Did I do something I should've not done?" Sakurako asked completely unaware of her wink's 'power' over the bluenette.

Himawari drank the cup of water she had just got from directly from the tap. It was warm, but fresher than the fridge one.

"No, no. Everything is fine." Himawari stated trying to hold up a smile but failed at it as she quickly started to cough.

This time Sakurako was quickly to get up and help the blonde patting her back in a slight fast motion. "Done, done." Sakurako stated.

"Thanks." Himawari stated.

"That's ok." Sakurako smiled in response to the girl.

"Are you all right now?" Sakurako asked.

"I'm pretty good. Guess I just choke with my saliva… isn't it ridiculous?" Himawari asked still embarrassed.

'Wonder why she had that much saliva in her mouth…' Sakurako thought.

"Well, I think it happens sometimes so it's normal." The blonde replied.

Himawari giggled before turning and starting to wash her hands.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**This was the chapter 27. I hope you all liked it. Please review~!**


	28. Heart Sketch From Deep Feelings

**Welcome to the 28th chapter! Thank you all for this amazing support~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Work done." Kaede stated. The younger Furutani had finally managed to complete her plan. The winds were now pouring hard at the city along with numerous lightning bolts striking around.

At the living room, Sakurako stared outside through the window; a certain blue haired girl by her side.

"It's going raining hard…" Sakurako spoke in a soft tone.

"You're right." Himawari replied gazing at the skies.

Both girls stood gazing silently at the dark clouds that gathered around the night sky, completely erasing the light of stars from sight.

"At least we're there, warm and dry." Sakurako giggled.

"Yes, and it is great." Himawari smiled tenderly to the girl.

"Hmm… did you close all the windows?" Sakurako asked.

"I'm pretty sure I did. Don't you remember? We closed it right after we left the room." Himawari replied.

"Hmm…" The blonde placed a finger at her chin before giving a short sigh. "I can't remember at all."

Himawari gave Sakurako a long stare in disbelief before sighing.

The glass pane from the window was getting foggy due to the breathing of the both girls. Himawari backed away from the window. "Sakurako… it's no good staying so close to the window at this rate…" Himawari stated worried.

However Himawari's advice fell on deaf ears as the blonde did make a single move.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Do you know how this feels?"_

_Her sentence kept repeating through her ears while she looked at her sister Nadeshiko; tears beginning to form on her eyes._

'_I guess homework will do the trick.' _

_Sakurako looked back to her earlier thoughts. Would really focusing on school wash her feelings away?_

"_You should start doing your homework!" _

_It was useless. Every thing made her remember the bluenette. _

_The blonde wondered if it was ok to have such kind of feeling. Had she really fell for her childhood blue haired friend, Furutani Himawari?_

'_I'm glad we've returned to be friends.'_

_That line in special kept sounding through her mind. The blonde thought using homework and any other thing would help her to distract from the aching pain on her chest. All in vain. _

'_I guess… I fell for-'_

.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Sakurako are you still here?" Himawari questioned the blonde slightly annoyed as her earlier statements come to fall again on deaf ears.

Sakurako slowly moved her hand up. She raised her indicator finger and placed it softly at the cold fogged glass. The girl then started to sketch the shape of a heart.

'You can never have her, so forget that.' Sakurako thought.

"Hey, come here." Himawari nearly shouted thinking Sakurako had slept while standing once again.

"Oh, s-sorry about that." Sakurako stated as she shook her head and let out a soft giggle while wiping out a tear of her eye.

Himawari was confused if Sakurako was sad or happy. It was difficult for the blue haired girl to tell it as Sakurako's laugh showed something while the movement of her hand meant another completely different thing.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Things start to unfold.**

**Sorry if this seems shorter than the normal. I had not so much time recently. Please review. :)**


	29. Power Out & Fast Heartbeat

**Welcome to the chapter 29! I hope you all like it. This will be a little longer as a gift for the 5k views party!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Thanks for the meal." Himawari, her sister and Sakurako stated after finally finishing their meal. Kaede got out of the table and took her plate away.

She could obviously try to put the plate to wash by her own, but it happened to be too high for her to reach.

"Let me help you with that?" Himawari stated moving in to take the plate from Kaede's hand.

"Thank you. You're such a nice sister." Kaede stated smiling.

Sakurako came closer and placed her plate to wash. Himawari wasn't really feeling like doing it by hand so she placed the dishes on their respective places and turned on the washer.

"That will do it." Himawari stated.

When Himawari had finally got used to the blonde's smile, it was already gone of her face. The blue haired girl wondered what happened to Sakurako. 'I can't now if I don't ask.'

Himawari opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Kaede was still in the room, and depending on the blonde haired girl's mood, it wouldn't be good to her sister to hear what could come.

'Seems like I'll have to wait.' Himawari thought sighing in an inaudible tone.

Kaede couldn't hear at all but could still notice something wasn't right with her sister at all. Thought so, Sakurako was still in the room, so it was better not to bring anything up.

Sakurako suddenly shook her head and turned to stare at the other two girls.

"What's up with the sudden silence?" Sakurako asked in a slight husky voice. She had almost cried moments ago after all.

"Aww, sorry for staring." Both sisters replied rubbing the back of their heads on embarrassment.

'How unusual.' Sakurako thought. Did she let them notice something escaping of her?

.-.-.-.-.

It was almost midnight while Sakurako yawned. She had been talking lots to Kaede and Sakurako while the younger blue haired girl showed them pictures she drew with crayons.

Before Kaede could keep trying to distract the girls by showing her drawings, the whole room went bright by a lightning strike and all went dark later.

"Huh? Seems like we've lost power." Himawari stated looking to the lamp that had already gone off.

"You're right, it is pitch black!" Kaede stated not even worrying about the darkness itself, but if it would stay like that for a good while.

"I wonder if it will come back soon." Sakurako stated putting a finger to her chin. Himawari obviously couldn't see as the lights from the street had also gone off.

There was a long moment of silence while the waited and waited for the energy to return – all in vain, as the rain still poured and the skies raged violently.

Sakurako shot an out a displeased sigh. "It seems like it's not going to come back in a few good hours…"

"If not in the next day…" Kaede added.

Himawari nodded in agreement. "Wait here, I'll get a candle."

The blue haired girl moved out of the room and her sitting position and headed up to the kitchen managing to do everything carefully not willing to bump into anything.

As the house was hers, she could easily find the place she had some candles laying in. The girl managed to find a candle, but unfortunately she had run out of lighters.

"Damn…" Himawari stated angrily placing the candle back to the drawer.

"Kaede? Do you happen to know if there is any match box around?" Himawari shouted.

"We have run out of it last day sister." Kaede replied.

Himawari shook her head. She had forgotten to go shopping for house supplies.

The girl quickly came back to the room were Sakurako had Kaede sitting on her lap. The blonde patted the younger Furutani's head trying to soothe the girl.

A lightning bolt lit the whole room for the frame of a second. Himawari could see that Sakurako was staring intensely at her eyes while she patted her sister's head and then everything went dark again.

The bluenette found out good that the blonde haired girl cared for her sibling. Somewhat she thought about her sister's previous statements, thinking on the possibility of her being with Sakurako one day.

Himawari stood there for a while motionless. She shook her head making her thoughts vanish away. 'Should I give it a chance?'

Of course, Himawari knew to the core that she didn't like boys. Instead, at very childhood, all she was planning was to get married to a girl she liked and live with her forever.

Himawari sat and started to caress her sister's cheek earning a giggle from the younger Furutani's part. "Thanks, it feels good, sister."

Sakurako only kept patting her head while her sister caressed her cheeks. However, there wasn't an in voice response from Himawari as the girl was in deep thoughts.

.-.-.-.-.

"_We are now married!" Himawari stated happily grinning from ear to ear. She moved in and hugged Sakurako close._

"_We are." Sakurako stated also smiling. They both couldn't contain the excitement in their voices._

"_I love you." Himawari stated cheerfully._

"_I love you too, Himawari." Sakurako replied hugging the girl tighter. _

.-.-.-.-.

Himawari's facial expression was of shock; her eyes shot up open in realization while her mouth kept closed.

Her hand stopped moving as she bent her head down.

'Love…' Himawari repeated the word that kept sounding on her mind.

'Did I love Sakurako?'

'Do I… still… l-love her?' Himawari questioned herself feeling an aching pain on her chest.

One part of her remembered how Sakurako was mean to her while all this time but the girl quickly shoved those thought away as she had also been mean (at least she pretended to) to Sakurako. And she had already forgiven the blonde. The other part of her was lost in thoughts, not knowing where to head up to.

Suddenly everything lined up in the bluenette's mind as she giggled. "It's good you like it."

Kaede only laughed in response. Himawari had finally recovered from her earlier mood and smiled brightly, though the girl's could not see.

'_I think… there may be a chance that… that is still love you._' Himawari thought. In the depths of her chest there was a part of her heart that beat in a special, different way to a certain blonde.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Let's celebrate! :) Hope you all like this chapter. Please review for more~!**


	30. Smart Kaede's Big Plan Result I

**Welcome to the 30th chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I do not own anything other than this fanfic, which is only for reader's entertainment.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It had been a good while after a lightning bolt made them lose power. The whole Furutani's household was completely in darkness. But they weren't alone; many other houses had also lost power. The house of the Akaza's wasn't an exception.

"Akari-chan, I don't think the energy will come back so soon…" Chinatsu said while she lit a candle.

"You're right." Akari said with a hopeless sigh.

"Should we go sleep?" Chinatsu asked.

"Well… we should try to use our time differently." Akari replied.

The pink haired girl stared at the ceiling placing a finger on her chin. "Like what?"

"Perhaps…?" Akari said moving closer to Chinatsu who quickly backed away seeing the red-haired girl's unusual evil grin.

"Why the evil smile?" Chinatsu asked slightly frightened.

'Crap, I hope I did not activate her _wild_ personality again…'

"Well… this is _our_ night, isn't it?" Akari asked.

"Sure it is…" Chinatsu blushed softly.

Akari's smile widened as she placed her candle on a holder nearby and started to get closer to Chinatsu step-by-step. The pinkette was used to Akari being very close to her but now she felt an intense vibe coming from the cute, usually calm red-head.

Akari moved closer to Chinatsu who kept backing until she had her back against the wall.

The red-haired girl lifted her hand on the air and caressed her pinkette's face earning a blush from the girl.

"Wanna have some fun?" Akari asked with a mischievous look at her face.

Somewhat the pink haired girl's heart had calmed down at the red-haired girl's act being followed by her smiling changing into a sweet and caring one before Akari moved even closer and joined her lips with her own while the warm candle light illuminated the room.

.-.-.-.-.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Himawari shouted almost freaking out. She had come to her room as both her and Sakurako decided it was time to sleep as the power would take a bit to comeback. Kaede was away hiding herself in the shadows.

Himawari's room was a mess. The window had been open all the time during the rain and the floor was completely wet. The lightning brightened the whole room as Himawari managed to quickly go and close the window getting her shirt a little wet.

"What… has… happened here?" Sakurako stared in disbelief.

Himawari was nervous; the floor was all wet, and with it, the futon she had prepared previously for Sakurako. The blue haired girl pointed to the wet disaster on the floor. The blonde gasped when she saw the incredible mess as another spark lit the whole room.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Sister, come take a look at this! My room is all wet!" Kaede stated bursting in the older bluenette's room.

"What? You room too? Damn…" Himawari gasped quickly heading outside being followed by Kaede and Sakurako.

Himawari arrived in the girl's room only to be in shock. In the middle of the darkness she could only feel that the floor was totally wet because the water touched her bare feet.

"I managed to close the window but it was already late!" Kaede cried.

Himawari muttered something incoherently to herself – probably saying curses.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Continues right in the next chapter :)

Please send a review~!


	31. Smart Kaede's Big Plan Result II

**Well, starting just from where we left~! :3**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Then where are we going to sleep?" Sakurako asked gazing at Himawari who did a facepalm.

"Luckily my bed hasn't gotten wet. Only the futon got wet." Himawari stated with her voice tone finally calming down.

"Yes… the futon I was supposed to sleep on." Sakurako sighed.

There was a moment of silence between the three girls before Kaede decided to break the silence.

"Well… my bed is all wet too." Kaede stated.

Himawari gazed at Sakurako not knowing what to do.

"That's it." Himawari finally stated. "You take my bed, Sakurako, and I'll sleep on the sofa with Kaede."

There was another moment of silence before another lightning strike brightened the whole room.

'All according to…' Kaede's thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice of the blonde.

"That is not right. I come to your house to a sleepover and now I am even taking your bed? No, that doesn't sound right. I refuse, you sleep in your bed with Kaede and I go to the sofa." Sakurako frowned.

"There is no way. You came for a sleepover as you said, and that would be cool of me letting you sleep on the sofa. You take the bed." Himawari replied slightly annoyed.

"No, you take the bed." The blonde stated.

"No, you do." Himawari replied.

"You do."

"No, you do."

The mood was starting to get heated up. Kaede muffled a soft giggle before intervening.

"Calm down girls. I don't think it would be okay for you to sleep with me sister. I roll too much on bed, and you know that well. You won't be able to sleep." Kaede stated, her plan was going very well and the girl's were just dancing like she expected.

"Eto… well… you're kind of right." Himawari stated; she still remembered all those nights she couldn't sleep because Kaede kept kicking her while asleep.

"So then I'll sleep on the sofa. The bed has more space and I think it can hold you two. So you girl's take the bed and I'll sleep in the sofa." Kaede stated finally joining the useful to the pleasant and ending the confusion on the girl's heads.

All the girl's were silent for a moment. Then Sakurako finally gave out a long sigh.

"This makes sense. You're actually right, Kaede." Sakurako stated.

"I don't know about that…" Himawari replied.

"Sister… that's just the right thing to do… unless you want Sakurako to sleep on the sofa." Kaede grinned evilly to her sister. 'Are you really going to let Sakurako sleep on the sofa? I'll kick you if you try sleeping with me. Aww dear, you have no way to run.' Kaede thought.

Himawari could read through Kaede's intense gaze and tell what the girl was thinking. "All right. Sakurako sleeps with me." Himawari stated while a very hard shade of scarlet tinted her cheeks at her own thoughts about sleeping with the blonde haired beauty.

.-.-.-.-.

"Fine, you're all set up." Himawari stated. She had made the sofa comfy enough to receive her sister who happily laid at it as soon as she heard her sister calling for her.

"Great, thank you." Kaede smiled now lying on the sofa.

"You're welcome sister." Himawari replied.

Himawari walked to the light switch and turned the lights off.

"Have a sweet night sister." Kaede smirked.

"T-thanks." Himawari replied. "Oyasumi."

The older Furutani left the living room as quick as wind heading up to her own.

Sakurako now stared at the wet futon. It did not come to her mind the idea of using a futon drier but she doubted Himawari would have one free lying around.

"Himawari… you don't have a futon drier do you?"

"Really not. I was going to buy one though. Sorry about that."

"Nah, don't be sorry. It's just for this night and I won't kick you or anything." Sakurako giggled.

Himawari was previously worried about sleeping with Sakurako. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, since she knew she would end up curling to Sakurako when she was asleep.

Himawari lowered her head down and let out a soft giggle. It was impossible not be happy and smile at her favorite blonde's giggles.

"You're right. At least I'll be able to sleep." Himawari sighed in an excited tone.

Sakurako could easily notice that Himawari, besides hiding it deep in her heart, was somewhat pleased that she was going to sleep in the same bed as Sakurako, thus, being very close to her.

.-.-.-.-.

'_I am aware that there is something deep in my chest that beats very fast when this girl is around. She keeps showing signs that she feels something for me… but I have no clue if she really feels it or not, other than mere intense stares and lovely giggles sent towards me._

_Kami-sama… if this is possible that I'm feeling this, please don't let it be love…_

…_Because I am not sure if she feels the same way.'_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**So that's the 31st chapter. I hope everyone liked it. If you do like it, send a review. If you don't, and want to point out something which must be improved, send your review.**

**Who was thinking that way? Himawari or Sakurako? Or both? We'll see…**


	32. Sleep in each other's arms

And please release chapter 32 faster! I'm dying of anticipation, so please don't release on November 22 release much much much earlier please!

**Hmm... I don't see what you mean with it, it's going to be released today. ;)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"I'm shutting off the lights." Himawari warned before finally moving her finger and switching the lights off.

Sakurako preferred to sleep close to the wall while Himawari would be at the opposite side. The blonde adjusted herself once more before the blue haired beauty joined her.

Both Himawari and Sakurako weren't sleepy yet. In fact, there was a strange feeling on the air that would keep them awake; their thoughts were flowing easily as both the girl's felt weightless – putting aside, of course, that intense feeling of magnetism on the air.

Sakurako was kind of happy inside; it made her giggle softly as she remembered that at their childhood (before she did the mistake of turning Himawari's rival) they used to sleep together many nights; especially at the day Sakurako "married" her.

"Why do you giggle?" Himawari asked blushing softly; she was trying to stay calm as the intense feeling on the air kept going. The feeling of extreme happiness the girl thought she would not ever feel again had one more time came to her heart, this time, way much more intense than any other time she felt.

She always knew she did like Sakurako, but she still questioned if she liked Sakurako that way. It was different towards Sakurako; Himawari had managed to see much stuff about girls and to think about them. She always considered them attractive, but towards that certain blonde it was all different. She wasn't just… plain attractive. There was more.

"I'm happy." Sakurako kept giggling.

"Why do you say so?" Himawari replied.

"You know, it makes me remember our very childhood." Sakurako stated.

Himawari blushed just at the simple use of words by the blonde's part. 'Our?' Thinking about being together with Sakurako was something she wasn't able to control. The calm Furutani was now in thoughts about. What kind of magical feeling was that?

Before the bluenette could state anything the blonde began speaking again.

"We used to sleep together like this…" Sakurako blushed softly.

"A-ah… c-childhood you mean? Sure childhood was g-great." Himawari couldn't say her sentence properly as she felt her cheeks starting to burn.

'_The first time we slept together… it was the same day we filled that marri-'_ Himawari's thoughts were cut off as the blonde interrupted her thoughts with a sweet giggle.

"It surely was nice!" Sakurako stated cheerfully. "I now remember the feeling we would get when we slept together… Himawari, can you remember it too?"

"Well…" Himawari just couldn't say that she felt something more for the girl. Not in a situation like this. She did not want to risk anything as she did not want to hurt their friendship. But in a situation like this she did not know if she could still control herself and not to get closer to the blonde's face and find out if she felt the same way.

'Wait… the same way?'

'_Do I feel that way about Sakurako?' _Deep in the bluenette's heart she knew that every time Sakurako was close to her she felt her heartbeat speed up. The only thing she wasn't sure if she still liked the girl… she was once again divided as a part of her agreed and wanted Sakurako more than anything while the other part simply did not think she liked Sakurako more than a friend.

Even if Himawari liked girls, things were not just plain liking because of Sakurako's good looks. It was indeed a thing it made the blue haired beauty to always turn back and question herself if she still liked the girl the way she did.

"I think I can…" Himawari's cheeks gained a new shade of bright red.

Sakurako left out a soft giggle. "We used to sleep just like this… let me show you…"

The blonde moved in closer to Himawari and hugged the girl in a soft embrace while she adjusted closer to the blue haired girl. As quick as wind Himawari's blush hardened as she almost felt Sakurako's tiny lips touching her cheeks for a brief second.

The older Furutani was speechless at the blonde beauty's sudden move. It wasn't just because of her lips being so close to her own, but mostly because she remembered how softly if felt at their childhood.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_You're warm, Sakurako." Himawari stated gazing happily at the girl's eyes. The night was kind of cool so she was happy Sakurako was embracing her in warmth._

_The blonde only giggled in response before hugging Himawari tighter. "We are now married aren't we?" Sakurako said while a blush stained her cheeks with a soft shade of red._

"_Yes… we are." Himawari giggled. Different from Sakurako she wasn't blushing; this was just what she always wanted: to live happily with a girl by her side. Sakurako was just the girl for her._

_Himawari moved in and hugged closer to Sakurako as their chests touching softly and their faces were very close. _

"_You have beautiful eyes." Himawari stated. The deep orange of the blonde's eyes made her happy._

"_It makes me remember the summer and the sunset." Himawari smiled softly to Sakurako._

_Sakurako smiled in response while she moved a hand over the bluenette's cheek and caressed it._

"_You're cute, Himawari." The blonde stated still caressing the other girl's cheek._

_They both felt their breaths getting heavy._

"_You think so? What does make me so cute then?" Himawari asked; she wanted to see if the blonde could give a good description of her._

"_Your hair, you eyes, your face. Everything on you is cute." Sakurako stated blushing harder._

_Himawari stood in silence; Sakurako already had pointed out what she thought that made her look cute. The young blonde-haired girl knew that Himawari wanted for her to explain the reason it made her cute even without having to share words; a simple intense gaze was enough._

"_First of all your hair. Its deep blue makes me remember about the vastness of the ocean and seas. Your eyes make me remember when it is midday sun as it shines bright golden. Your smile is just so cute and lovely; the happiness in it makes everyone that has the luck to be around you happy every time you smile." Sakurako stated._

_Himawari smiled brightly at Sakurako, this time blushing softly, but intensely happy by the girl's poetic words. "You should become a poet, Sakurako." The young blue haired girl giggled._

"_Why do you say so?" Sakurako asked._

"_You're using so lovely words." _

"_But that is because I love you dear." Sakurako smiled cheerfully to Himawari, earning a soft blush from the blue haired beauty's part._

_Her blush did not stain her cheeks for too much as she hugged Sakurako closer._

"_I love you too!" _

_Both girls' hearts started to beat in fast motion in happiness. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

Much to Sakurako's surprise, Himawari hugged the girl tighter – her chests were now touching and Sakurako blushed as she felt two soft breasts touching her flat chest.

The blush deepened as she could see Himawari had a deep gaze on her eyes. Sakurako was very surprised that she could see through the girl's soul and tell she was amazingly happy.

Himawari smiled to the girl. "You're truly cute."

"I-I…" Sakurako could not contain that she felt good as well. She did not even mind her friend's developed body touching her own. In fact, this was the first time she felt her cheeks go really red as she sworn that she liked the way the girl was hugging her.

Himawari did not mind if her boobs were actually touching Sakurako's flat chest. She was completely sure it wasn't any much of trouble – no one was looking, and even if anyone looked at it she wouldn't mind.

Sakurako smiled happily to Himawari before she could finally regain her thoughts and answer the girl properly. "Thank you."

Both girls yawned after they stood a plenty of pleasant minutes staring deeply at each other's eyes.

"Do you want to sleep like this?" Himawari asked.

"Yawn… yes, I want to." Sakurako replied yawning.

The blonde girl buried her head close to her blue haired friend's breasts as they both adjusted themselves on the pillow.

"Good night, Himawari."

"Good night, Sakurako."

Himawari ended up having Sakurako just under her chin. She wrapped the blonde beauty in her arms while they both started to breathe slower and deeper as the slipped in slumber.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**This gone especially longer for the 6k+ views party! Thank you all for the incredible support you are giving me.**

**I don't always write kind of poetic stuff like this, but when I do…**

**Well, please review and tell me if it went well or not. Will you? :3**


	33. Cold Breeze Morning I

_10/23/12 – Chapter 33_

**Welcome to this fanfic's 33rd chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows!**

This must as well have a billion chapters…

**Challenge considered. : 3**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It was a dark morning when Himawari opened her eyes. It was dark mostly because it had rained for a while, and the previously warm summer winds were quickly changed to a deep cold breeze.

But at her side she wondered why she wasn't feeling cold at all. She noticed her body was very warm despite the ambient having turned colder. It was definitely strange as the least thing she could remember is that she hadn't got any covers for her.

'Is this a pillow huh?' Himawari moved her hand and started to touch the thing down there.

Himawari's eyes popped up as soon as she realized the said pillow wasn't a pillow at all. It had long blonde hair and breathed slowly and deep. She removed her hand from the girl's body, not willing to wake her up.

'God… I remember now… we slept together…' Himawari thought with pauses as memories from the previous night flooded her mind in a slow, warm and sweet way.

That warmth made her blush a little. She never felt Sakurako's body very closer to her since the girl had declared themselves as enemies.

But now she had finally got over it, and she wasn't alone as the blonde returned to be friends again. For the blue haired girl, it was like a hard weight had been taken out of her shoulders and she felt weightless.

And since from the time her body started to develop faster than normal, Sakurako haven't hugged her always arguing with her about her breasts.

The bluenette sighed relieved. It felt good that Sakurako was her friend again. In fact, she always enjoyed that Sakurako hugged her almost all the time; and for warm long times.

The sudden thoughts of her mind vanished as she felt the girl to rise and yawn calmly.

'Oh… did I wake her up?' Himawari didn't want to wake Sakurako up as she couldn't deny that the blonde looked so much cute.

Sakurako moved her body away from Himawari's and sat on the bed rubbing her eyes as she placed her free hand on the pillow for support. The blonde was quick to notice the breath of Himawari on her neck.

"Good morning, Himawari." Sakurako stated in a very low tone.

'Her morning voice is like this?' Himawari questioned herself.

"Good morning, Sakurako." The blue haired girl replied.

Sakurako moved to gaze at Himawari's eyes and pulled her in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes calmly as she buried her head in Himawari's shoulder.

"It is cold…" Sakurako stated.

Himawari embraced the girl tighter on her arms and leaned the girl on her body so she could hug her even closer.

"Sorry… do you want for me to get a blanket?" Himawari patted the girl's back softly.

"No… we should get up." Sakurako replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Himawari asked as Sakurako pulled off her.

"Very well." Sakurako replied smiling to the girl.

Himawari curled her lips trying not to smile but failed hard at it as she let out a soft giggle. "You're so adorable."

The bluenette's giggle earned a blush from the blonde's. "Thanks…" Sakurako replied gazing down.

"Should we get going?" Himawari asked; the blonde's smile made her full of energy.

"Right, right." Sakurako giggled.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

My heart... HNNNG...

**Oh, don't get a heart attack! I'll post more chapters soo- HNNNG**


	34. Cold Breeze Morning II

**Welcome to this chapter! I'm quite of cutting of the Author notes so this will be short. Thank you all for the reviews and everything! Let's party in the 6.6k+ views party! And now let's star- HNNG**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Already out of the room, the blue haired girl yawned softly covering her mouth with her right hand. The hallway window was closed but she could still feel the soft cold breeze of the morning. It had rained really much at the other night so now she couldn't feel a single hint of summer heat. At her side stood a blonde haired girl who quickly closed her eyes as soon as she left the bluenette's room closing the door slowly as they still were adapting to the light.

Through the hallways not a single word was said. Both of them stood silent as they headed up to the kitchen. Before reaching there Himawari stopped on her tracks making Sakurako almost bump on her.

"Sakurako…" Himawari asked.

"What's it?" The blonde replied.

"Do you have any idea of what time is it?" Himawari stated turning to face the girl.

"Well… to be honest… no I don't know. But why do you worry? It's Sunday!" Sakurako replied.

"Well… let's take a look…" Himawari stated progressing on heading down the stairs.

Reaching the stairs she crossed directly from the living room to the kitchen. Glancing at the wall clock she nearly gasped opening her eyes wide.

"S-Sakurako? Look at this…" She pointed to the clock while her finger trembled slightly.

Sakurako arrived at the kitchen and saw the expression of her favorite bluenette. She turned to gaze at the clock. "You should not worr-" Sakurako cut her phrase off as she gasped.

Now they were really in trouble; they slept so much it was already 11 am.

"Shall we start to cook lunch?" Sakurako asked with a slightly shocked expression at her face. 'How could we sleep so much?'

.-.-.-.-.

In the Akaza's household Akane opened the door only to see the whole house was quiet and warm different from what she had experienced outside.

At the yesterday, the meeting employees' meeting with their boss was a total disaster. In the middle of the meeting that turned on something more like a party (due to the recent success of the employees at the market) a lightning bolt made all the power on the entire city to fall.

Akane shook her head willing to get those thoughts away; she really did not want to remember how she got stuck for hours there.

Without electricity the automatic doors were not working as, sadly, they had no internal generators at the place the meeting was held.

Without a single cloud of doubt the girl took her shoes of her feet and left her black pouch at the kitchen table. She headed up to the living room and let her body fall on the sofa.

"Aww God, finally some rest…" Akane shot out a long sigh as she could finally take a break. Her back was aching from standing for too long time.

She could breathe for a brief time until she heard someone walking down the stairs slowly.

"Oh… Akaza-san…" Chinatsu stated slowly and with pauses not sure if Akane was awake.

Akane's eyes shot open in surprise as she heard the pink haired girl's voice. She quickly recomposed herself to greet the girl.

"Oh, Hi Chinatsu-chan. Did you stay for a sleepover hmm?" Akane stated.

"Yes… I did." Chinatsu frowned slightly. 'Didn't Akari say I would stay for a sleepover?'

However contrary to Chinatsu's thoughts it wasn't the purple eyed girl's fault. Akane's mind was fuss as she did not get any sleep; she couldn't remember things at all.

"Ah… I remember now, yesterday Akari told me you were coming…"

Chinatsu stared at the girl with the long red hair. She was mistaken about Akari.

The so said redhead walked down the stairs. She wasn't wearing any socks and her feet touched the cold ground.

"Oh… hi sister." Akari saw her sister still sitting at the sofa and greeted her.

"Hi Akari." Akane replied.

Akari gazed at her sister while she headed down the stairs. Akane certainly didn't look well, even if she kept a smile on her face all the time.

"Are you ok?" The purple eyed girl asked.

"Yes, yes… I'm pretty fine." Akane replied.

'Hmm… your appearance doesn't say so.' Both Akari and Chinatsu stared at Akane who kept smiling like if nothing had ever happened.

"Well… good then." Akari replied. 'Did she even sleep?'

.-.-.-.-.

_Back to the Furutani's house..._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Just another chapter. Sorry if this feels a bit rushed. I'll write more soon.**

**Please send a review~!**


	35. Successful Kaede & Red-haired Curiosity

**Welcome to the 7k+ views chapter! I'm writing it while it is still 6.9k views, but will be posted soon! Thank you all, let's party!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Finally done." Himawari placed her hands on her hips staring at her creations that were lying at the lunch table in the kitchen.

Sakurako stared and sighed pleased. "You're a very good cook."

A shy smiled formed on the blue haired girl's lips as she heard the blonde's praise.

"Thanks."

Himawari was definitely proud. She and Sakurako had made friends together, and, due to some kind of reason all the windows in the house stood open as a raging storm came to the town.

Mostly everything had got wet in Himawari's room and especially the futon she had prepared for her blond-haired friend; courtesy of Kaede.

It ended up that the girls shared a bed for one night, only to realize more of their possible feelings for each other. Both girls were glad that they re accepted each other as friends. Sakurako was happy enough to hug Himawari which happily tightened their embrace.

Their eyes finally got heavy as they both slept in each other's arms.

But… was it really only _that_?

"Were done. Let's call Kae-"

Before Himawari could finish her sentence she heard a soft clapping coming from somewhere near the kitchen door. Kaede stood here clapping to her sis as she gazed at the amazing table the older Furutani had prepared.

"Wonderful cooking." Kaede stated with a bright smile on her face.

"T-thanks…" The bluenette was surprised that Kaede was already here. It wasn't early anymore, but still, she hadn't noticed the girl walking on the hallways.

"But I had help." Himawari looked down as a slight blush came to her cheeks. She then gazed at Sakurako and smiled brightly.

Sakurako stared at the blue haired girl before replying the smile with an even brighter one.

Kaede only stared at the two girls who seemed much more natural than ever – especially, more natural than the time where they pretended to hate each other. Kaede couldn't bear that her sister would cry sometimes and still wouldn't say the reason. Thought so, it was pretty obvious for the smart girl: Himawari liked girls, but the girl she wanted did not want her. That girl was the blonde that now smiled to the older bluenette.

So a bright idea appeared in her head; a plan. And it went all according to the plan. It occurred to Kaede that both of them had deep feelings for each other; the only problem was that they were buried deep in their hearts. It was a simple problem to be solved as all she needed was getting the closer. The plan happened to work well as Sakurako took the first step in order to be Himawari's friend again correcting the biggest mistake she had ever done.

It was so much better now, so much more natural as the tension on the air between the two girls had finally vanished. No one of them pretended to hate each other anymore. They both re accepted themselves.

Kaede felt instantly happy as she gazed at the lovely scene as both girls smiled brightly to each other while their cheeks had a soft red stain. She couldn't help but to giggled too.

"The plan has been a success." Kaede stated.

The younger Furutani's statement wasn't ignored by the two girls who quickly turned to her asking "What did you say?"

The younger blue haired girl smiled and let out a soft giggle once again before answering them. "Nothing really." She waved her hand in front of her own mouth.

.-.-.-.-.

Akari and Chinatsu were in the train station. Akari had decided to take her girlfriend there so they could have their last time alone before the pink haired beauty had to go home.

The entire train station was a desert; not a single soul wandered around the train's area, or even the benches near. All of the grocery stores nearby were closed. Luckily Chinatsu already had her tickets for returning home.

However, their presences weren't the only ones in the place. A tall red-haired girl had stalked them from the walk from home to the station. She kept hiding on the corners only watching the two girls that did not notice her presence.

"Why can't you stay more?" Akari asked with a questioning look on her face. She really did want Chinatsu to spend more time with her.

"I have to return home, or my sister will be worried about me…" Chinatsu sighed hopeless; she also wanted to stay more time, and have more… _fun _with her lover.

"No good…" Akari sighed hopeless. She sat at a nearby bench being followed by Chinatsu.

"You know I did want to stay more… in fact…" The pinkette moved her hand over Akari's who only turned to gaze at her.

"Well… yesterday was quite of fun…" Chinatsu stated with a mischievous grin on her face. "We should do that more often."

Akari giggled. "So you liked it?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed it." Chinatsu gazed at the red-haired girl's purple eyes and moved closer to her face. Akari did only move herself closer only to find their lips connecting.

However, a new expression filled Akane's face. Her usual happy and serene face was now an expression of pure disbelief and shock. Her younger sister had a girlfriend and she didn't even know. In fact, besides she being sad that she couldn't notice it sooner that her sister had a girlfriend (even knowing her very well), that wasn't the only thing that made her sad. The thing was something she already knew: she would never be able to have her sister for her. She also knew that she couldn't keep her to bloom onto a beautiful flower, grow and find the one she would truly love.

The feeling of her heart being stabbed felt no good as she managed to go out calmly and unseen of the station.

'My sister… has a girlfriend…' Akane thought. She always knew this would happen someday. She wouldn't have Akari by her side for forever. Her feelings were unrequited but at least she could drown in her imaginations as she was close to her so loved sister.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Back to the train station the train had finally arrived after a long time of waiting, but it was all worth it for the two lovebirds that shared a long passionate kiss as they savored the tastes of each other's lips.

Chinatsu gazed one more time at her lovely redhead before she stepped on the train. She hurriedly moved to the window and waved goodbye to the girl.

Akari waved back to the pinkette as the train started to leave. It wasn't long before it was in full speed and Chinatsu moved to her seat. The red-head got up and headed to her house.

.-.-.-.-.

The whole house was silent. Himawari had already cleaned the dishes with the help of her favorite blonde.

Kaede just moved herself to the sofa. Her sister's food happened to be so awesome that she couldn't help but to eat a lot of it. Himawari quickly noticed that her sister was pleased at the feeling of her stomach being full of food.

"I'm going to get chubby if I keep eating your food, sister." Kaede said.

"I see you're quite of pleased with my food. You shouldn't worry much about that. It is actually good to be a little chubby at childhood." Himawari replied.

"Hmm… is that true?"

"Sure it is."

"Good." Kaede sighed motioning for her sister to take a seat.

"You should wear socks. The floor is cold and you may get sick." Kaede stated. She cared much for her sister and she didn't want her to be sick.

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, you're right… I should get some socks." Himawari replied.

"Good." The younger Furutani replied to her sister smiling brightly.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Well, longer chapter for thanking you all for the views, reviews and favorites! Thanks for the continued support.

Next Chapter: _Akane's sad realization. _Will she get over the fact that her sister had a girlfriend?

If she does… who will help to heal Akane's broken heart? :D


	36. Akane's Sad Realization

**No much to say... just thanks for all the awesome 7k+ of views and almost 100 reviews!**

**Special chapter coming at 100 reviews.**

* * *

Akane entered her bedroom calmly with her gaze set in deep distance. She didn't speak a single word since from the time she saw her sister kissing her secret lover.

She was quiet, but yet, sadness occupied her heart.

Akane wasn't dumb; sooner or later she knew this would happen. Her sister would grow up and meet other people as everyone normal does. And one of those persons she would meet on future would draw her attention in a special way. This person happened to be that pink haired girl who was a friend of her sister.

The older Akaza knew her sister enough to say that in the future she would prefer girls over boys. She always noticed the special way the girl walked with her mind set on thinking. Especially on rainy days, Akari used to gaze at the window. Much people ran outside hurrying up to their homes not willing to get wet. Most of those people were girls at the age of the younger redhead.

Akane locked the door after a long time of staring at the floor. She then headed up to her bed and lied on it with her face now set on the ceiling.

'For how long they've been together?' Akane thought. The relationship appeared to be recent, but still as powerful as ever. There where no weaknesses in their love as it looked pure and beautiful.

It was useless thinking that much over it. Akane always knew her sister would someday meet someone. Someone she would love forever; someone who wouldn't be her.

The girl wasn't blind; she could always notice that Akari did not see her the same way she saw her. It was only sister relationship – a family relationship. But nothing more than that. Akari would never return the love Akane felt for her. Not in the special way Akane did.

The girl was silent; there were no sobs, no small cries, not even tears. Her face was expressionless as her smile was gone of her face with her eyes open just gazing at the ceiling while she rested on her bed.

However she wasn't calm. All the meaning of her quietness was because her mind was always focused on thinking about her sister. But now she found out that her sister had a girlfriend. What would she occupy her mind with now?

Akane shot out a long, heavy sigh as she got up from the bed and headed up to the bathroom. She switched the water tap and washed her face trying to clean the thoughts away.

'If just an angel would show me another way…' Akane thought while staring at her face on the mirror. Her eyes were a little puffy red even thought she hadn't cried.

'Nah… not really. You always knew it, Akane. Why are you killing yourself so much for it now? You always did know.' Akane thought for herself.

She mentally slapped herself. How dumb she was not to notice that there was a strange vibe on the air coming from the girls when they were close. Like something more was going on, and it was obvious. Akari hadn't asked her sister to prepare a futon for Chinatsu which she could do even if she was in a hurry to go to her meeting (more like a party). She would as well not let the pinkette sleep on the floor, or in the sofa. That was obvious.

The pink haired girl was obviously going to share a bed with her. Now that the redhead had stopped to finally think about it, it turned to be completely obvious.

'How could I have been so…' Akane stared calmly at the mirror.

There was a long moment of silence before Akane sighed and smiled faintly.

"Forget this. I just want for her to be happy: not mattering if she returns my feelings or not. If she is going to be happy by that girl's side, and if that is the one she chose, I'll just support her."

Akane's smile widened; all she wanted is for her sister to be happy. The feelings she had for her sister – the ones that came in sort of special addition – started to fade slowly. The process was painful at first, but with time the pain was decaying little by little.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**That's it. I hope you all enjoy it. Please send a review for more of my writing~!**


	37. Laughter

**Welcome to this fanfic's 37th chapter!**

**When will Himawari and Sakurako finally get together?:(**

**- We are heading up to the end.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Ne, Himawari?" Sakurako gazed at the blue haired girl who quietly sipped tea while sitting at the sofa.

"What is it?" Himawari asked.

"You know… well…"

"…well? You can say it." The blue haired girl replied.

"I was wondering… want to walk together to school tomorrow?"

Himawari blushed slightly and gave out a soft sigh. "You don't have to ask, we just go, dearie." Himawari winked to the blonde, who quickly blushed at the bluenette's move.

"Great then. Well, I should get going to home." Sakurako stated, getting up of the sofa.

"Wait, aren't you going to sleepover?" Himawari asked.

"Well, I wish I could. Turns out that Hanako is sick, so I will have to cook dinner this time, for her. But in exchange, she will cook next time it's my turn." Sakurako smiled brightly.

"Good logic… well, I hope she gets well soon." Himawari stated with a concerned look on her face.

"Thank you for that. I'll go to take care of her then." Sakurako smiled to Himawari who closed her eyes smoothly, smiling in response. The bluenette broke her smile as she felt something touching her softly.

Sakurako came closer to Himawari and hugged her warmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dearie." Sakurako winked to Himawari earning a blush from the yellow eyed girl.

'Dearie?' Himawari asked herself. She had used the same word before, but in a unconsciously state.

Sakurako opened the door, and left waving to the apparently stunned blue haired beauty.

"Thank you for having me!" Sakurako got out and closed the door.

Seconds later Kaede came in the room only to see her sister either stunned or in deep thoughts while she sat at the sofa.

"Sister? Are you ok?"

"S-Sure I am, why do you ask so?" Himawari snapped out of her daze blushing slightly.

'Hehehe… time for teasing.'

"Sakurako only left for a minute and you're already feeling nostalgia." Kaede successfully teased her sister, who only blushed an even harder shade of scarlet.

"Kaede!" Himawari cried.

"Hahahaha…" Kaede laughed while she headed outside of the room, running.

"Come back here!" Himawari ran trying to find Kaede.

.-.-.-.-.

"Acho!" Hanako stated.

Nadeshiko only stared at the ill girl and sighed. "I told you not to stay with your feet on the floor."

"Yea… I guess I should have listened to it…" Hanako stated.

"Yes. Well, I'll go check on some-"

Nadeshiko was interrupted by Sakurako who entered the room quickly. "Hi everyone."

"Hi, Sakurako."

The blonde sat at the corner of the bed Hanako lied in and gently moved her hand to caress the girl's cheek.

"Have you gotten any better?" Sakurako asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well… not at all… but I guess I'll recover soon." Hanako gave short pauses between her phrasing; she was surprised that Sakurako seemed so caring and attentive much more than she did. Of course she noticed that the other blonde had changed a bit. She wondered what had made Sakurako change so much.

"Yes, you will. I'll take care of you, and soon enough, you will be recovered." Sakurako smiled brightly trying to cheer up the younger Oomuro.

"I'll make something for you, wait here." Sakurako said heading out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, the two sisters stared at each other. As if she could read the younger Oomuro's mind, Nadeshiko shot out a sigh.

"It's a girl in love." Nadeshiko stated with a happy look on her face.

"Who do you think she might be in love with?" Hanako asked with a shy smile forming on her lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nadeshiko gazed deep at the younger blonde's eyes with a wide smile.

"Hima…-ko?"

Nadeshiko only nodded in response with her smile widening.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**This was the 37th chapter. Please send a review so I know what you think about my work. Also, next chapter will be longer for many reasons.**

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed. **

**~Flying all the way to the School.**


	38. Sweet Shampoo Scent

**Welcome to the special chapter! (Also known as chapter 38) For obvious reasons, this will be a longer chapter to celebrate the number of Ten favorites received!**

What?! No, this story can't end Q.Q not without some KyokoxYui in it...

**- I plan to make a fanfic which will kind of follow this one and it will have KyoukoxYui in it. There will be more pairings (including Himako and Aka-natsu) in it. This fanfic will be extended.**

**Well, time to start before this goes longer than the chapter itself~! WARNING: If you're weak against sugar, take insuline. :P Joking here guys, now to the story~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The cold morning followed by a cold breeze afternoon turned onto a chill wind night in the blink of an eye. Himawari sat at her bed peacefully after giving up on trying catching Kaede and going to rest before starting cooking dinner.

She had already taken her shower as she lied calmly at her bed. Her head was resting gently on the pillow as she gazed at the ceiling.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Its color makes me remember the deep blue ocean…"_

"…_And the color of your eyes makes me remember the sunlight."_

.-.-.-.-.

Those two statements kept sounding through the girl's mind. The girl wondered why such words moved something deep in her heart every time she thought on them.

.-.-.-.-.

"_The color of your eyes makes me remember the deep and beautiful sunset colors…"_

.-.-.-.-.

The bluenette changed her position on bed many times before finally realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep without reaching a conclusion of what those thoughts meant.

Of course she knew that she liked Sakurako. But she did more than a simple friendly way. More than that, she wanted to be with Sakurako for forever. The only matter in this was if the blonde in question would reply the yellow eyed girl's feelings.

'I can never know if I don't try.' Himawari shot out a soft sigh. She definitely liked the girl, and there was a chance her friend also liked her. And if feelings were mutual, why would she hold back?

.-.-.-.-.

"_Along with your beautiful golden hair…"_

.-.-.-.-.

Himawari never forgot those words she said. The confidence tone on her voice showed she really meant what she had said; and it still is valid for now days.

.-.-.-.-.

"_She only gone out of for a minute and you're already feeling nostalgia."_

.-.-.-.-.

It was true. Himawari didn't want Sakurako to leave. In fact, all she wanted was to share one more sleep with her while hugging the blonde. Kaede never failed to notice something on her sister's eyes shined as bright as sunlight when she saw the blonde.

It became more than obvious that her sister liked Sakurako in a very different way – more than friends – when she came to her crying because Sakurako had declared them as enemies.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Do you want to sleep like this?" _

"_Yes, I do." _

.-.-.-.-.

The blue haired beauty remembered the words she had shared with the blonde before they both fell asleep on each other's arms in a soft embrace. The air outside was cool, but the intense feeling of happiness around them made then warm even if there wasn't any blanket around.

Himawari couldn't help to roll to the side and grab the pillow Sakurako had used in the other night. She placed her face on it and breathed deep inhaling the soft smell of shampoo along with Sakurako's sweet smell. Tsundere or not, Sakurako still took good care of herself – except for the eating habits.

The blonde's hair was glossy; her skin was smooth and soft.

'What do her lips feel like?' Himawari blushed a hard shade of scarlet at her own statement. The thought of touching Sakurako's lips was just too much. A tiny drip of blood dropped for her nose as she fell into her own world of imagination.

'No… I'm going to turn into a Chitose…'

She wasn't able to clean the blood drop of nose as her own body shut herself to sleep hugging the pillow previously used by the blonde.

She finally slipped on slumber as the sweet scent filled her nostrils.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Girl in love."_

.-.-.-.-.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, this was the special chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. If so, please send a review telling me what you think. :)**

**赤水晶「パンサー」勝利**


	39. Walk To School

**Thanks you all for the 8k+ views! And be welcomed to the party! More chapters ahead~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"So relaxing…" Sakurako stated. She had already been awake for much time more early than the normal.

The blonde was taking her shower and washing her body accurately. After all, it was all that precision and care that made her skin very smooth. The girl looked at her arm and shot out a sigh. "I should take more sun."

Her skin looked a little pale – she hasn't gone to the sun in a good while. The time was still cold though, so she couldn't just go to a beach now as it had no sun.

"Really…" The girl once again sighed this time gazing at the small window. She wondered when the sky was going to clear up. The girl liked the rain, but as it was not being fun at all the summer days shined brightly as a better option.

_She hadn't learned the wonders of the cold times._

She had caressed herself enough and washed her hair. Even if she was early she didn't want to be late and having Himawari kicking the door or something, so it was better hurrying up.

"Time to go." Sakurako stated ending her warm shower as she quickly wrapped herself in her deep blue towel. It made her somewhat remember of Himawari's long hair.

"Ha… this is almost the color of her hair…" The blonde stated leaving the shower and heading to her bedroom as she finished drying herself.

.-.-.-.-.

The cool breeze outside was making itself present with a strong wind that made the older Furutani's long blue hair to be pulled around.

Himawari adjusted her hair one more time; she didn't want to her hair to be messed up. Not this single special day, the day when she was going to find out if she ever had a chance with the blonde haired girl that she had always loved, but happened to forget her love for her as soon as she was hurt by that same blonde. Sakurako had changed and the blue haired girl noticed it quickly. Holding back was all of her movements before she realized she couldn't know if she didn't try. And there was a hint of a chance that she would succeed as the blonde also showed signs that she still liked her. Liked – well, perhaps, in the way they did like each other at their very childhood.

Suddenly the said blonde appeared outside of the Oomuro's household apparently trying not to mess up her hair also. Himawari's eyes quickly catch that Sakurako had been caressing her hair for a long time too – just like she did.

Sakurako's frown faded from her face as soon as she saw the blue haired beauty standing on the middle of the street. She had already picked up her school bag and apparently was just going to knock on the door to her home.

Sakurako smiled brightly and waved softly to Himawari who smiled also happily.

"Good morning, Sakurako." Himawari stated with her lips still formed up in a smile.

"Good morning!~" Sakurako replied in a singing-like tone as she approached the girl and hugged her softly.

Himawari stared for a second then moved to hug the girl tightly. After a few seconds they both let go of each other with the wind still pouring hard.

"Shall we head up to school?" Himawari asked with a slight blush.

"Right then." Sakurako curled her lips on a smile and prepared herself for the walk.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Yay, another chapter completed! The end was near until I was told this story can't end so soon. Then, as you wish, it will be extended with more of my tries to write "HNNNG causing" stuff.

I hope you all like it. Send a review telling me what you think~!

**ゆるゆりはすごいですね？ ****\(^o^)/**


	40. School Day! I

**Welcome you all! Thanks for the 8k+ views and 100th reviews! It means so much to me~! In addition to that, sorry for taking so much time to post this chapter; I was finishing my other works and one anime called "Mai-HiME".**

**Well, HNNG Yuri is starting! \o/**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"We are almost there!" Sakurako stated excited as she gazed at the school. It had been just two days she spent with Himawari but it seemed to be the longest – and pleasing – moments she ever had. Anyways, there was something that kept telling her school would be so much fun this day.

The blue haired girl only stared at the happy Sakurako, who seemed to be so cute that it was almost if her tsundere-ness had faded completely. But no matter what, the blonde would be cute being a tsundere towards her or not.

It passed through her mind, though, that other people may find Sakurako's sudden change a bit… different from usual.

Himawari shoved those thoughts away. 'I don't care what they talk about. I'm happy about the way she is. But it would be still a surprise to them…'

"Ne, Himawari?" Sakurako called for the girl.

"What is it?" The bluenette replied.

"Are you ok? You look a little down." Sakurako asked.

Himawari sighed. Nothing was really bothering her other than the anxiety to get on the school that was just a few steps away. Something also told her that the day would be awesome. Other than that, she was surprised Sakurako could easily notice she was in deep thoughts.

"I'm fine, really. I was just wondering… I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." Himawari replied with a very excited tone in her voice.

However, the cheerfulness that the girl released made she look just like a certain girl with white hair and that wore glasses.

'I think I heard this phrase from somewhere…' As soon as the blonde finished her line of thought realization hit her head as she remembered from where that line was from. Of course it was from Chitose at the time they were in the Student Council room as she kept imagining things about Kyouko, and the vice-president, Ayano, as her nostrils let out blood while she kept stating that today "was a good day".

"Yes, it surely will." Sakurako shot out a bright smile at Himawari who blushed slightly. Himawari replied to the girl with a soft smile as they both started walking to the school and heading to their class.

.-.-.-.-.

The time had passed really quickly since they reached the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet, and they could still make it in time. When Himawari and Sakurako left their homes for going to the school it was still very early, and now she just gasped as she gazed at a nearby wall clock that showed the classes were going to begin soon.

"We should take our seats." Himawari stated while Sakurako only nodded in response. The entire class stared at them for a short time before they returned to their business.

'They're looking…' Himawari thought. She knew they would be surprised as normally Sakurako would tell her to stop bothering and care about her life. Instead of it, she nodded smiling happily.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Today something good will definitely happen… :D

See you soon~! Please send a review :P

**特別な章では、来る****...**


	41. School Day! II & Surprising Change

**Welcome! HNNG Yuri is starting!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The whole classroom was quiet. That until a tall man with black long hair and red eyes entered the room. Alongside with him there was a tall woman with short curly blue hair. The guy kept smiling as he saw that everyone was quiet.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, sensei." The students replied; they still did not know who the black haired man was and why he was here.

"Unfortunately I have bad news. I'll will have to leave classes for a while because I'm ill." The female teacher gazed at the tall black-haired man by her side which name remained unknown.

The whole classroom gasped. Their female sensei wasn't of the type of getting sick as she never had to leave classes. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"This man by my side is Nakahara Tsuki. He will take my place on English classes." The blue haired teacher stated as she motioned to the man by her side to go in her front.

The man stepped to the front and bowed to the class. "Oyahou gozaimasu. As you know I am Nakahara Tsuki. If you have any questions please state them. I'll be happy to help." Tsuki stated smiling.

Himawari gazed at the tall man then at Sakurako who kept smiling softly and calmly. Sakurako then turned to look at Himawari and saw that the blue haired girl was already looking to her. Himawari blushed slightly at the blonde girl's wink.

Himawari smiled weakly. Many things would indeed happen in this day.

The introduction of the teacher gone on for a while before the other teacher left the room with the students "get healthy soon" statements.

"That is it. I hope she will get well soon. Then, shall we start? Please open your notebooks on page 48." Tsuki stated smiling softly as he took his notebook in his hands.

.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang signaling it was already time for their lunch break. The classroom

"Ne, the new teacher is cute isn't he?"

"Sure he is!"

The chatter on the school hallways was about the new teacher for their class. He was an adult already, but he still looked very young. Some found him very cute and smiled at him; others were scared because of his scarlet eyes while others simply stood quiet thinking that it was just a teacher for replacing their previous one that had to leave.

Himawari was tired of staying in the middle of that chatter and headed out of the hallway with her lunch bag.

"Where are you going Himawari?" Sakurako asked calmly.

"I'll go out for lunch. Want to come with me?" Himawari smiled peacefully.

For a second the entire hallway folk stopped to talk about the scarlet eyed male and looked to them. Sakurako's voice was calm, and it seemed unusual but lovely. With all the gazes set on them the two girls blushed slightly in a soft embarrassment before they walked away of the scene.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Made while listening to "**There was a Piano in****the Scarlet Devil Mansion?**" and "**東方****[Piano] U.N Owen Was Her? ****『****8****』**".

Please tell me if I'm putting enough sugar on this. :P Also watch out for late night surprises. :3


	42. School Day! III

**Told you to watch out for late night surprises! Now in Brazil is midnight (00:30) and I'll be writing this chapter now! Hope you all like it. ;)**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Itadakimasu." Sakurako sat by Himawari's side under and tree.

The time was still of cold as the chill wind was still pouring around. The school wasn't an exception as the tree they sat under was in the free space of the school; there were no building for covering against the wind.

"Himawari… don't you want to go somewhere with more warmth?" Sakurako asked as her body was already trembling from the cold breeze. Himawari was also shaking because of the cold wind and nodded in agreement.

"You're pretty right here… let's go inside the building." Himawari stood up heading to the building being followed by Sakurako.

.-.-.-.-.

"Aww, this is so much better!" Sakurako stated as they both entered the warm hallways of the school. In fact, the place they were now was close to the Student Council room and was pretty like a desert. No much people walked through that part of the school.

"Agreed. It was so cold outside!" Himawari stated sitting on a nearby bench as she placed her can of soda by her side.

"Yes…" Sakurako stated also moving to sit on the bench Himawari was on.

Sakurako happened to be with a high appetite so she ate her lunch fast earning glares from Himawari's part.

"You should chew things dear." Himawari said with an uncontrollable blush creeping on her face. She couldn't help but stare at Sakurako's tiny lips. 'They look so soft… oh no… I can't think this again… at least… not yet.' Himawari mentally sighed; she already had decided to try it and see if she had any chance with Sakurako but the main problem was that she couldn't find the courage to say anything to her.

'Well… seems like I'll just imagine things for now… later I'll see this.' Himawari thought.

"I know… well, I'm hungry." Sakurako stated.

"But still… you might choke with the food." Himawari replied frowning slightly at the blonde girl. "Be more careful with yourself."

"Ha? At least I don't choke with my saliva." Sakurako stated teasing the blue haired beauty as she maintained an annoyed look at her face. Himawari gasped at the memory of why she had choked with her saliva last time as her cheeks were tinted by a hard shade of scarlet.

"Are you trying to start a fight!?" Himawari turned to glare at the girl.

"And if yes?" Sakurako stated getting to take a close look to the girl's face.

Their stare was so intense that it was almost like there was a spark coming from their eyes fighting to see who was the best as they both remained with their fists clenched before starting to try hitting each other.

Himawari started to pull Sakurako's cheek who replied the move by also pulling her cheek using her thumb and indicator fingers.

However the two girls were surprised by the next of their moves. Somewhat they couldn't control themselves anymore as they stopped pulling each other's cheeks and fell in a certain kind of trance.

They gazed deep at each other's eyes; an intense magnetism kept their gazes linked as nothing in the world seemed to exist but them. It was just them, this moment and nothing more. The bench was the only thing that supported them.

Instead of pulling her cheek, Sakurako now touched Himawari's cheek gently with her left hand as she kept her gaze fixed deep on the girl's sunflower colored eyes. In the trade, Himawari caressed the girl's cheek with her warm right hand.

"Sakurako…"

"Himawari…"

The trance stopped as soon as they both heard a door cracking open revealing a certain purple haired girl who gazed at them in shock.

"S-S-Sorry for interrupting!" Ayano quickly started running away as she blushed uncontrollably.

Himawari and Sakurako obviously flushed deep scarlet as they both tried to explain that it wasn't what it looked like.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**I started this on 11/01 and finished it on 11/12. Turns out that this is a special chapter, and another chapter is probably going to come by the time it is afternoon in Brazil.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Sakurako's bringing the tsundere back XD**


	43. School Day! IV & What Imaginations Tell

**Welcome my dear reader~! Let's celebrate the 9k views with a longer chapter :)**

**HNNG Yuri is starting~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari sat speechless at the bench being followed by Sakurako who remained with her mouth shut. Not a single word was traded between the two as Himawari kept in her world of thoughts.

'Why did this happen again… this trance thing… I thought it wouldn't happen anymore…' Himawari thought; she was surprised that the trance that made them gaze deep at each other's eyes had once again happened. There wasn't a single clue of why it happened as she should only assume it was because they touched each other's cheeks, thus, feeling each other's hand warmth.

But really, was it only because of the warmth?

That question kept sounding through the girl's mind until she was taken of her thoughts by a sweet voice she knew too well.

"Himawari?" Sakurako asked for her friend; Himawari had been quiet since the incident of just a few seconds ago witnessed by the vice president.

As there wasn't a response from the blue haired girl Sakurako came closer to her. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." Himawari replied annoyed at the girl.

"Why are you annoyed at me?" Sakurako asked.

"I'm not annoyed at you." Himawari stated.

"You are. If you're not then quit glaring at me." Sakurako replied.

The girls remained quiet as they both couldn't find anymore words to say. Himawari looked away from the blonde while receiving the same response from Sakurako. For some reason both of then could look each other in the eyes – mostly because the memories of their previous moment were still in the air and embarrassed both of them.

It wasn't really supposed to look like it did, and now Ayano would always look differently at them. Himawari would make sure to apologize to the girl and try explaining that it wasn't what it looked like.

.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang in a sign that they had to return to their classes. Himawari got up from the bench and headed to the class. Sakurako stood sitting for a while before getting up and following the blue haired girl.

Himawari entered the class and quickly headed to her seat. Class was going to start soon and she had to enter before the teacher or she would stay outside and would end up being picked up by the student council or something.

Sakurako wasn't here, which made the bluenette slightly worried. She didn't want Sakurako to get picked or she would probably be punished with extra work.

The girl turned to look at her student desk while a soft blush came to her face. 'Why do you keep playing with my feelings like that?' The blue haired girl questioned herself.

It wasn't Sakurako's fault that those trance moments happened. All she knew is that they happened and when they ended they always left them clueless of how they got in that position or what was just happening. Luckily no one had seen them in those moments but now one person already knew about.

Himawari knew Ayano wouldn't go telling everyone of it, but still she didn't want her to believe in something that wasn't true: She and Sakurako were not together… you know, not like that.

.-.-.-.-.

_Sakurako lied on Himawari's bed smiling at Himawari who was already lying on the bed by her side while they kept smiling and laughing at each other. As soon as they recomposed themselves Sakurako came closer to Himawari and started to caress her cheek tenderly gazing at the girl's eyes._

"_You're so cute." Sakurako stated still gazing deep at the blue haired girl's yellow colored eyes._

_Himawari let out a soft giggle as she felt the warmth of the blonde's hand on her face. "I can say the same to you, dear." Himawari replied coming closer to the girl's face. They stood mere inches from each other while they gazed at each other's eyes. Sakurako slowly moved herself closer as Himawari only closed her eyes patiently waiting for their lips to join together when all of a sudden…_

.-.-.-.-.

"Himawari?" Sakurako was now as close as she was in the blue haired girl's imagination which made her eyes to open wide in surprise.

"S-Sakurako…?" Himawari stated surprised; once again she had imagined things about Sakurako, but this time hasn't been like the usual imaginations she had. Other than having imagined her self just looking at the blonde's slim body the imagination she had experienced now was way more revealing; they were very close to each other's face and their lips were almost touching.

"Are you ok?" Sakurako asked.

Himawari shot out a long sigh before finally answering the orange eyed girl. "Of course." She smiled softly.

Sakurako shot a suspicious look at Himawari. She wasn't sure if the bluenette's statement was true but decided to let it pass anyway as the class was going to start soon. "Good." She stated heading to her seat leaving Himawari smiling at her own student desk.

Himawari stood smiling in silence as her heart was now pounding hard in realization. She was now completely sure she did not just like Sakurako as a mere friend and that she did want more than just friendship.

'I just realize that I fell in love with you.'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari is now sure of her feelings towards Sakurako. If she hasn't already, when will Sakurako realize her feelings towards Himawari?

To know all of that is up to you! If you want me to write just review for more of this Yuri-Writing Panther's fanfiction~!

**Enjoy the gift chapter for the party! Thanks for the 9k+ views~! **


	44. School Day! The last

**Welcome my dear readers! This is the chapter 44 which is the las- HNNG**

**Enjoy~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_Once someone is completely aware of something, he/she can make or not a move over a determinate situation._

.-.-.-.-.

The school was finally over. Most of the students headed to their clubs and others just stood lazing around the school building.

Himawari just stared at the classroom's ceiling; her mind once again wandering of in her world of thoughts. Everyone who saw her would question what was in the girl's mind. It was the easiest question ever; of course once again the blue haired girl's mind was on total focus on the blonde.

The words feeling and awareness kept sounding through her thoughts as she unconsciously rubbed her lips. Sakurako was an interesting girl indeed. She had changed much and it had intensely attracted the blue haired beauty just like a magnet.

Sakurako definitely held some kind of magnetism; especially on her eyes. Ah, those beautiful orange eyes… the eyes that contained the summer sunset colors in their very warm presence.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Your hair makes me remember of the deep blue of the vastness of the ocean…"_

.-.-.-.-.

Himawari wondered if Sakurako still remembered those words she said to her in the past. A past that wasn't much of distant, to be honest. In fact, it was a sweet memory for the blue haired girl. All she wanted was to hear those words being spelled once again by the blonde just like the lovely way she did on that day the were 'married'.

_All she wanted was the blonde; of course, she knew that very well._

It was indeed true. Every time Himawari was near the blonde haired girl the memories of the past kept flashing through her mind. It scared her much that those memories were so easily activated at the start. From times to times by just a simple but still tender smile from the orange eyed girl, and, other rare times, by the sweet smell of Sakurako's shampoo.

Himawari wondered when was the last time she had the chance to brush her hands against those silky and so well-cared golden strands of hair. She also wondered about the times she could look at Sakurako very close to her face. Those memories that once scared her now made her heart skip a beat but for a new reason, a new feeling; that feeling's name, of course, was love.

Putting those thoughts aside Himawari stood up and started packing her materials. The class was already over and there was no one in the room other than her. She took her school bag on her hand and headed to the student council.

.-.-.-.-.

"Ah… I wonder where Himawari is…" Sakurako muttered to herself. It was indeed strange that Himawari wasn't already in the Student Council room; she was always the first to arrive.

"Did you say anything?" Chitose asked; her ears were always accurate to know when there could be a Yuri possibility. Most of the times she was right, and this time it was no exception.

Sakurako turned to look at the white-haired girl giving her a soft smile. "No at all." The blonde stated waving a hand in from of her mouth.

There was no way Sakurako could lie to Chitose as the girl had already heard she saying it. Chitose sent her usual shy smile at the blonde.

"You miss her?" Chitose teased.

In that instant Sakurako's entire face lit red as she gasped. "What!?" Even it being true that she missed Himawari a little she pretended not to.

"Nothing I said nothing" Chitose giggled.

The laughter in the room was interrupted as a certain blue haired girl entered in. She patiently placed her school bag at the table and smiled.

"Hi everyone." Himawari stated still smiling at everyone present in the room. It was a so bright smile that Chitose could easily tell something was really going great to her.

Chitose stood quiet for a moment while her mind processed the things correctly establishing a relation between Sakurako's beet red blush and the cheerfulness on the bluenette's smile.

As realization hit her head she smiled towards Himawari. "Hi, Himawari-san." Chitose stated; her smile grew mischievous as she winked at Himawari who blushed slightly. 'I know what is going over here, Hehehe…'

As if Himawari could read the white-haired girl's mind her blush deepened in to a hard shade of scarlet. There wasn't the chance of a counter argument as it was a fact: Something was going on. The intensity on the air around the older Furutani told the girl with glasses so. Himawari also wasn't dumb as she instantly knew what the girl meant with the uncommon mischievous smile hers.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Although the story was extended it ends on the next chapter… I guess. Next chapter goes totally on Sakurako's point of view – except for the end, again I guess.**

**Can't tell anymore; it's a surprise~!**

**Please send your review!**


	45. Sweet, Heart-Pounding Realization

**Welcome my dear reader~! Let's celebrate the 9k views with a longer chapter :)**

**HNNG Yuri is starting~!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari sat speechless at the bench being followed by Sakurako who remained with her mouth shut. Not a single word was traded between the two as Himawari kept in her world of thoughts.

'Why did this happen again… this trance thing… I thought it wouldn't happen anymore…' Himawari thought; she was surprised that the trance that made them gaze deep at each other's eyes had once again happened. There wasn't a single clue of why it happened as she should only assume it was because they touched each other's cheeks, thus, feeling each other's hand warmth.

But really, was it only because of the warmth?

That question kept sounding through the girl's mind until she was taken of her thoughts by a sweet voice she knew too well.

"Himawari?" Sakurako asked for her friend; Himawari had been quiet since the incident of just a few seconds ago witnessed by the vice president.

As there wasn't a response from the blue haired girl Sakurako came closer to her. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." Himawari replied annoyed at the girl.

"Why are you annoyed at me?" Sakurako asked.

"I'm not annoyed at you." Himawari stated.

"You are. If you're not then quit glaring at me." Sakurako replied.

The girls remained quiet as they both couldn't find anymore words to say. Himawari looked away from the blonde while receiving the same response from Sakurako. For some reason both of then could look each other in the eyes – mostly because the memories of their previous moment were still in the air and embarrassed both of them.

It wasn't really supposed to look like it did, and now Ayano would always look differently at them. Himawari would make sure to apologize to the girl and try explaining that it wasn't what it looked like.

.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang in a sign that they had to return to their classes. Himawari got up from the bench and headed to the class. Sakurako stood sitting for a while before getting up and following the blue haired girl.

Himawari entered the class and quickly headed to her seat. Class was going to start soon and she had to enter before the teacher or she would stay outside and would end up being picked up by the student council or something.

Sakurako wasn't here, which made the bluenette slightly worried. She didn't want Sakurako to get picked or she would probably be punished with extra work.

The girl turned to look at her student desk while a soft blush came to her face. 'Why do you keep playing with my feelings like that?' The blue haired girl questioned herself.

It wasn't Sakurako's fault that those trance moments happened. All she knew is that they happened and when they ended they always left them clueless of how they got in that position or what was just happening. Luckily no one had seen them in those moments but now one person already knew about.

Himawari knew Ayano wouldn't go telling everyone of it, but still she didn't want her to believe in something that wasn't true: She and Sakurako were not together… you know, not like that.

.-.-.-.-.

_Sakurako lied on Himawari's bed smiling at Himawari who was already lying on the bed by her side while they kept smiling and laughing at each other. As soon as they recomposed themselves Sakurako came closer to Himawari and started to caress her cheek tenderly gazing at the girl's eyes._

"_You're so cute." Sakurako stated still gazing deep at the blue haired girl's yellow colored eyes._

_Himawari let out a soft giggle as she felt the warmth of the blonde's hand on her face. "I can say the same to you, dear." Himawari replied coming closer to the girl's face. They stood mere inches from each other while they gazed at each other's eyes. Sakurako slowly moved herself closer as Himawari only closed her eyes patiently waiting for their lips to join together when all of a sudden…_

.-.-.-.-.

"Himawari?" Sakurako was now as close as she was in the blue haired girl's imagination which made her eyes to open wide in surprise.

"S-Sakurako…?" Himawari stated surprised; once again she had imagined things about Sakurako, but this time hasn't been like the usual imaginations she had. Other than having imagined her self just looking at the blonde's slim body the imagination she had experienced now was way more revealing; they were very close to each other's face and their lips were almost touching.

"Are you ok?" Sakurako asked.

Himawari shot out a long sigh before finally answering the orange eyed girl. "Of course." She smiled softly.

Sakurako shot a suspicious look at Himawari. She wasn't sure if the bluenette's statement was true but decided to let it pass anyway as the class was going to start soon. "Good." She stated heading to her seat leaving Himawari smiling at her own student desk.

Himawari stood smiling in silence as her heart was now pounding hard in realization. She was now completely sure she did not just like Sakurako as a mere friend and that she did want more than just friendship.

'I just realize that I fell in love with you.'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Himawari is now sure of her feelings towards Sakurako. If she hasn't already, when will Sakurako realize her feelings towards Himawari?

To know all of that is up to you! If you want me to write just review for more of this Yuri-Writing Panther's fanfiction~!

**Enjoy the gift chapter for the party! Thanks for the 9k+ views~! **


	46. Flowers Blooming In The Sunset

**Welcome my dear readers! This is this fanfic's last chapter! I enjoyed really much writing this and I hope you enjoyed my writing too. Thank you all for the awesome support!**

**~Enjoy The Yuri Love~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

In a certain afternoon, the bright shining rays of the sun started to lessen their power as the sun was beginning to set. The previously rainy gray sky that had been in dominancy on the morning was now finally gone as the sun took its place turning the sky, once again, a vast blueness, now tinted with hints of yellow and orange.

It was on a certain school that a blonde haired girl walked through its hallways. The classes were already over, and her duty with the Student Council was finished for the day.

Somewhat there was still something that mattered to the girl. And she had to finish it right the way. There was no running for it as it wasn't something she would run from; neither was it something she was being forced to do. Oomuro Sakurako had decided on her own free will that her life was incomplete. Something, or rather, someone, was in fault.

That person happened to be her childhood friend, Furutani Himawari. There was a time that they were friends and then turned out to be rivals. It didn't stand for much time as Sakurako decided that stupid thing had to end; they weren't supposed to be enemies.

Once again they've become friends. However, having lived their entire childhoods together made their bond even stronger – that is, stronger than a normal simply friendship. Both the girls preferred the same gender because to them it was more attractive than the opposite sex – there was no discussing about it, that's what they had decided for both their lives.

It wasn't something they would both expose to everyone, but the most accurate observing eyes could see that their stares at the other girls wasn't the same way the big majority of girls would stare like. Other than just a friendship there was more. Females were attractive to them.

Of course, that being said anyone would ask why don't they get together?

The answer is that they were completely oblivious to each other's feelings. One wasn't sure about her feelings until a dream came to show her the way. The other had always loved the other since from childhood, but decided to bury those feelings on the heart because of the other's mistake, unfortunately forgetting them later.

But that sad story doesn't end like that.

Himawari was surprised that one day things were all different. Sakurako was, instead of picking a fight with her like she would normally do, sending warm and bright smiles towards the girl and acting sweet towards people. Her voice tone showed that something had really made her happy. That was the blue haired girl's mistake.

All Sakurako wanted was to avoid thinking on that pain on her chest and her dream. Her mind helped her with that by making her forget it temporarily as she got busy with her school matters such as homework for example.

It turned out not to do the trick as soon she started feeling this pain again. It vanished when she turned to be Himawari's friend again being now replaced by a completely different feeling.

The warm feeling that made her heartbeat speed up. Some would call it enthusiasm, others happiness and some would say she was in really high excitement over something.

Yes, indeed it was that kind of feeling. But not a single one of those descriptions; it was, in fact, a warm mix of all that.

The girl didn't believe at first but she started to consider the possibility of being in love when dreams made themselves present once again on the blonde's nights.

But… towards her best friend? Was that really possible? She would have to see. Analyzing their moments together was the best way to see if she was indeed in love with the sweet blue flower. And what she saw did indeed tell her that friendship wasn't the name of the bond between them.

From gazes, stares, touches, smiles to trances and now dreams. It was enough proof for Sakurako to believe that the name of that feeling was pretty obvious: Love.

She indeed loved her friend and wanted to be with her.

.-.-.-.-.

'_I am aware that there is something deep in my chest that beats very fast when this girl is around. She keeps showing signs that she feels something for me… but I have no clue if she really feels it or not, other than mere intense stares and lovely giggles sent towards me._

_Kami-sama… if this is possible that I'm feeling this, please don't let it be love…_

…_Because I am not sure if she feels the same way.'_

.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako stopped on her tracks and gazed at the floor as her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts. At that time she was sure she loved the girl, but there was still a risk that she didn't want to go through. The fact that if she did anything she could be risking their friendship kept her cool.

She had decided now. Her feelings were strong for the girl so she loved her. Also there was many clues that Himawari liked her now that they've slept together on that sweet night, waking up on each other's arms. And for the first time in life Sakurako saw what horrible mistake would be to let go again of her.

.-.-.-.-.

Hiding at the corners Chitose and Ayano stood here breathing quietly not willing to make any sound as they observed Sakurako from a distance.

"She has left…" Ayano stated; Chitose's plan for letting the girls alone in the Student Council room had failed as the two girls split their paths up.

"That's no good…" Chitose replied gritting her teeth. "It's useless… let's go out."

Ayano was about to head out when Chitose grabbed her arm, much to her surprise.

"What?" Ayano asked. Chitose just pointed to the front.

Ayano turned to gaze at the front as Sakurako stopped her tracks once again, this time gazing at an open door.

Sakurako remained in the same place not making a single step closer to the door. She only kept gazing at the image of her classroom that would be empty if not by the blue haired girl that she knew too well gazing at outside by the window.

.-.-.-.-.

The sunset colors painted the whole sky as Himawari gazed outside by the classroom's window. The mix of the scarlet, orange and the yellow lit the whole classroom with bright and warm light.

Himawari didn't know she was being observed. That until a certain blonde stepped in the room slowly.

The scenario was enough to make Sakurako's heart to pound hard on her chest. It was so loud she thought Himawari could hear it and ask if everything was ok with her.

Himawari turned to look at the blonde girl as she sent her a warm smile. Sakurako immediately blushed, thought this gone unseen by the blue haired girl – the sunset colors that stained the room masked Sakurako's blush.

Sakurako came closer step by step to Himawari. To the blonde haired beauty those were the most difficult steps of her life shown in a simple sunset filled room.

'Why does my heart beat so fast?' Sakurako questioned herself. It was pretty obvious by now as her feelings were on top. She wondered if she was going to be able to control her feelings and not to make a move.

"Hi there, Sakurako." Himawari smiled at the girl.

"Hi… Himawari." Sakurako replied nervously; her heart was now filled with happiness as she heard the bluenette's sweet voice. A mix of feelings indeed controlled her as she gazed at the girl.

'No… Sakurako… you just thought to yourself that you would say it, you can't just go back now! This is your only chance!'

Himawari turned once again to gaze at the window this time not on the streets outside but at the skies. Her heart started to beat fast as it if it knew something that would be coming that the blue haired girl didn't knew herself.

'My…. Heart…' Himawari's and Sakurako's hearts had diminished their beating rate as if something finally calmed then down.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?" Himawari asked placing her hands on the window. Sakurako came to the bluenette's side and glanced at the skies.

"You're right." Sakurako smiled weakly. Not that she disagreed with Himawari; she found out the sunset was beautiful. Her heart just seemed to beat a little faster than the usual.

'I have to say it… I must… I… I will say it! I'll definitely… perhaps she will remember this way…'

"You know… you golden hair makes me remember of the golden warm light from the sun; while that, your eyes make me remember the sunset colors…" Himawari stated.

Sakurako stared outside motionless as she almost felt her heartbeat to slow down to zero as her mind went blank for a while before there were images of her childhood. Himawari was smiling as bright as Sakurako as they lied on bed. The giggles, the embraces, the warmth, the smiles and… the "I love you s" that they both said to each other as their hearts started to beat even faster, but mostly the words she had traded with the bluenette before that time.

Sakurako was quiet and that made Himawari a little worried. Should she have said those words to her? Was it really ok?

'Damn… I guess I shouldn't have said that at all… Damn it, Himawari!' Himawari mentally cursed herself as she guessed the reason of the blonde's quietness.

However, Sakurako's reaction was much unexpected by her.

'She… does… remember it! She does! She remembers that time, on our childhood! Yes… she does definitely…' Sakurako couldn't complete her line of thoughts as her heart started to beat in a faster, much faster speed than before. If Himawari said that she definitely felt the same way Sakurako felt about her!

Sakurako tried to calm herself down as she breath deep. It didn't make any noise and Himawari turned to apologize for saying something she thought she shouldn't have said. Before the blue haired beauty could open her mouth to spell the blonde's name the said girl looked to her and smiled. A much unexpected reaction to Himawari from Sakurako's part.

"The color on your eyes makes me remember the bright midday sunlight…" Sakurako gave a pause her phrase.

Himawari's heart started to beat faster.

"…And the color of your hair makes me remember the deep blue vastness of the ocean." Sakurako finished shooting Himawari a bright-as-sunlight smile.

Himawari's eyes widened in happiness Sakurako did definitely feel the same way as she did as the smile of the girl showed the overflowing warm love. Himawari lowered her head smiling brightly in excitement.

"You probably know… there is something I want to tell you." The blue haired girl stated.

"I also want to say something…" Sakurako stated coming closer to Himawari; her heartbeat faster than a speeding bullet.

Himawari kept her head low; her heartbeat was now in a million mph. Sakurako came closer to the blue haired beauty and grabbed her hands holding them softly.

"Sakurako… I…" Himawari tried to say but her tongue wouldn't just spell it.

"I…uh…Himawari?" Sakurako asked gazing deep at the other girl's eyes.

"Y-Yes? W-well… I…" Himawari replied with her voice still failing herself.

There was silence as they both stared at each other's eyes knowing what to say but lacking the courage to. In fact, the courage was here but the words just didn't come out. In a very unexpected moment, Sakurako and Himawari bit their own lips deciding to say what their hearts truly wanted to express.

"Sakurako, I love you." Himawari stated looking at the girl's eyes as she patiently laid her right hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I love you too, Himawari." Sakurako stated looking deep on the girl's eyes.

It indeed was real; no dream, no trance, not an imagination. It was reality. Sakurako's hand found her way on Himawari's hips as she embraced Himawari softly making their faces inches away.

Himawari's hand moved through the girl's back and rested there gently as they both gazed at each other's eyes intensely deep.

"I really love you." Both of the girls said before making their embrace even tougher. They started to close their eyes in slow motion as they leaned their faces in. The moment was here as they joined their lips together in a deep, warm and tender embrace. At first it was only a soft kiss, that until Himawari pulled her tongue out licking Sakurako's lips asking for permission to enter. The blonde agreed with the blue haired girl as she slowly opened her mouth giving full access to the girl. That, of course, if she also gave access to her own, which Himawari did not fail to do. Before they could see, Sakurako was sitting at a student desk nearby sharing the small space with the yellow eyed girl. Their tongues fought for dominance on each other's mouths as they kept holding on each others arms; nothing would make them go away of each other, not again. The red ribbon of love had now finally tied them together, and they were immensely happy for so. As the yellow color makes part of the orange sunset, Himawari completes what is in fault in Sakurako. The sun was beginning to set, but they wouldn't mind returning to home at night. All the girls wanted was to enjoy this beautiful moment that was happening on the peace and quietness of the school and by the warmth and happiness of the sunset-lit classroom. Tongues kept wrestling and twirling on each other's mouths as they could finally enjoy their taste. All that with the sunset warm colors filling the room.

_The sweet flowers could now bloom in the lovely sunset._

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

***bows to the crowd***

**Thank you all for everything. This is it! I hope you liked my writing. Please send a review telling me what you think! It means really much. :3**

**_The Dream Of Love has finally turned real._  
**

**~Pantera Shouri – Yuri Writer **


End file.
